White Neko
by lojzek91
Summary: Happening after Volume 14. Koneko is mysteriously sad. What can Issei do about it? Mostly Issei x Koneko. I will be trying to stay as close to original storytelling as possible. THERE BE LEMONS, hence the rating. Updating will take place on Sundays.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Mysterious sadness**

I, Hyoudou Issei, live in a very noisy household. It's only natural since there's so many bishoujo that live in it. However, Rias, Azazel-sensei and Kiba are absent at the moment due to their mission in Romania. This means that ther is a lot of fighting between the remaining girls (and, which does bother me a bit, Gasper, my kouhai who is a boy but dresses as a girl) over me. Of course Asia can't lose because she always sleeps with me, but the others fight over their positions on the bed. Usually Akeno-san wins. She is a [Queen] after all. A [Queen] with huge oppai which bring me a lot of joy.

We had a pretty serious situation with the magicians after Rias left. I had to fight battle-freak dragon Grendel. That dragon was supposed to be killed ages ago! How did they manage to resurrect him? Anyway, the fight was provoked by the magicians' abduction of my three kouhai: Gasper-kun, Koneko-chan and Ravel. I was especially concerned with Ravel's fate since she's from a very powerful Devil family. The last thing I need is the wrath of the house of Phoenix because I couldn't take care of their daughter.

The thing is, she wasn't hurt. Neither was Koneko-chan. Even Gasper-kun wouldn't have been hurt if he didn't stand up for his comrades. Luckily we have Asia who can heal him without much problem. The main point of the magicians' strategy was to have me fight Grendel. I don't really understand why they had to abduct my three kouhai. They could just challenge me.

After the fight we all got safely back to Hyoudou residence. But even I saw there was something wrong. Koneko-chan was sad ever since we came back. Usually she was emotionless so sadness on her face was a definite shock. She didn't even respond to questions. Akeno-san asked her what's wrong but she just ran away.

''What's wrong with Koneko-chan?''

It was Ravel who asked. My manager, daughter of the house of Phoenix and Koneko-chan's classmate. They usually didn't get along very well. They took care of each other, but quarelled over the smallest things. Lately their greatest fight was whether my lap was reserved for Koneko-chan or not. I couldn't pick any side because both would hate me if I were to choose the other, so I had them both sit in my lap at the same time.

''Ara, ara, she's very weird even for her.''

I could see in Akeno-san's eyes that she was very concerned.

''I'll go check what's wrong. I would also like it if you don't interfere.''

I had to say that. Lately neither of the girls could be controlled. Does Rias's absence really count for that much?

I knew she went to her room. I gently knocked on her door and asked if I could come in.

''… OK.''

A very weak voice answered! I slowly entered, aware of the fact she could assault me if she wanted. Luckily for me, nothing like that happened. Instead, she was lying on her bed with red eyes. When she saw me, she became a bit happier.

''… Ise-senpai.''

''Why were you crying, Koneko-chan?''

''… Close the door first, please.''

I did as ordered and then went to the bed and sit down next to her. Her small figure looked even smaller with all the sadness surrounding her.

''… I am so weak.''

''What are you talking about?''

''… I couldn't even protect Gasper-san and Ravel-san from the magicians.''

''That doesn't mean you're weak. You were just shocked. I was very shocked as well.''

''… I couldn't fulfill senpai's request.''

''I couldn't fulfill the promise I made to Raiser-sama. I feel bad as well. But I will train even harder now so that next time something like that happens, I will be ready and protect all three of you.''

''… Please be my sparring partner. At least until Kiba-san returns.''

She looked at me with her cat eyes. She was very cute. I couldn't resist her wish.

''Of course. Gladly.''

She looked happier. She made her cat ears and tail appear and jumped on me.

''… Ready for some sennjutsu therapy?''

I let myself in. She helped me recharge my lifespan with her sennjutsu. Lately she started doing it while we were both completely naked because sennjutsu apparently works best when skin is in direct contact with skin. I won't deny, she was very cute while lying naked on top of me. It was very hard for me not to imagine lecherous things, so I usually got slapped a few times every therapy. Somehow she always knew when I was thinking of something naughty.

Next morning when I awoke, all the girls were in my room and on my bed. Gasper-kun was also in my room, but he had his box in the corner of the room. He stayed in our house because he was afraid of being alone in the house they shared with Kiba. The bed was too small for all the bishoujo, but somehow they all managed to fit on there without throwing me out of the bed. Koneko-chan was already awake and sitting on my chest. I barely felt her, that's how small and light she is.

''… Are we going to train or not?''

So direct! I have just awoken, you know?

''… I already made all the things you usually do in the morning.''

She's so eager. There is just no way you can stop her. So I tried to gently get out of bed without waking everybody up. It was especially hard to escape Akeno-san's embrace. She used me as her hugging pillow, very similar to what Rias did. I somehow managed in not waking up everybody. We then went in the underground floors of our home to spar. I wanted to activate my Balance Breaker armour, but Ddraig was sleeping. He's still pretty tired since keeping me alive in the Dimensional Gap. Which meant that I could only hope to not be hit by any of Koneko-chan's attacks. She is very strong despite her small build. She is a [Rook] so it isn't very surprising.

After a while I tripped and fell on my back while she was attacking. She tripped over my feet, which stopped her attack, but she still fell on me.

''… Are you alright?''

She was definitely concerned. But that wasn't the only thing. The way she looked at me was… different. There was something present in her eyes I haven't usually seen. I have only seen it once before and that was when she was in her mating season.

''… Senpai…''

Her tail showed itself, followed by cat ears. She blushed.

''Koneko-chan, is everything okay with you?''

Before I knew it, she was naked! Koneko-chan! I can see your little oppai! Not only that! Your important part as well! Why aren't you hiding it as you usually do? It's not sennjutsu time yet!

''… My senpai…''

She started licking my neck with her little tongue! It felt so good! No! I can't! You can't! I-It's not appropriate! Not to mention dangerous! W-What will happen if by any chance Asia or Akeno-san decide to come down and see us this way?

''Ara, ara, sennjutsu so early in the morning?''

A-Akeno-san!

''Ufufu, this cannot go simply like this.''

Saying that, she undressed her kimono! Akeno-san! I can see your naked body! Your huge oppai!

She came to us and hugged me from the side! Her oppai were on my chest.

''Fufufu, is this some new exercise program, Koneko-chan, Ise-kun? I like it.''

She also started licking my neck! I thought my head would explode from the feelings! Luckily I started to use medication to stop my nosebleeds, otherwise I'd have already lost consciousness from blood loss.

''…Akeno-san, we were training.''

''I see. Ufufu. Why are you naked then?''

''… He tore my clothes.''

Koneko-chan! You know I didn't!

''A-Akeno-san, I didn't, I swear! I-I just tripped!''

''Ara, ara. Someone here is lying. Koneko-chan, how did he tear your clothes if they are right behind you?''

Koneko-chan became bright red.

''… I just wanted to train to become stronger so I can protect Gasper-san and Ravel-san.''

''Weird way of training, if I do say so myself.''

''Akeno-san! Please, don't be rude to her! She's already sad enough!''

''Ara, I'm not rude. I'm not even angry at her. I'm just teasing her a bit.''

Right. She is a sadist in battle and likes to fool around all the time. Even with Rias.

Koneko-chan started crying and ran upstairs! I will go to her as soon as Akeno-san will let me.

''Ise-kun.''

''Y-yes?''

''What did you do to her?''

''I-I didn't do anything!''

''Fufufu. And I thought I could have some fun with the both of you. Well, better luck next time, I guess.''

Saying that, she gets up, dresses and leaves! Only then I realize Koneko-chan left her clothes here. I pick them up and go to her room.

I knocked and entered when I heard her crying. She was still naked with the ears and tail showing. I shut the door, went to her and hugged her from behind. Her skin was very soft. She didn't even try to punch me. She just turned around and hugged me back. Before I knew it, her lips reached up to mine! My eyes widened in amazement at her tongue running around my mouth, exploring all corners.

When she stopped, she wasn't crying anymore. She just looked at me with wanting eyes. After a minute or so, she got sad again.

''… I can't.''

''What's wrong, Koneko-chan?''

''… I can't… make love to you before Buchou.''

Did she just say that?!

''… Buchou is indeed a lucky girl. She has a body that is big enough to carry a baby. Big oppai so you can grab them. And a reservation for your virginity.''

She looked down in sadness again.

''Koneko-chan! Don't be sad because of that. It's true your oppai aren't big, but all oppai are good!''

She looked happier.

''… You really think that?''

''Of course! I'm the Oppai Dragon, after all! I can't discriminate girl's oppai!''

She lightened up. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

''And you also don't have to worry about my virginity. Rias took it the night before she left.''

I whispered so nobody would hear it. I knew this would open the flood gates and all bishoujo of the house would try to get in on the act, especially Akeno-san and Xenovia. Which, naturally, I wouldn't mind, but I didn't know how Rias would react if I told everybody about it before she allowed me to.

It was true, though. While Asia was in the shower, Rias undressed me without any words. She just breathed heavily and was determined to do it even if Asia returned before it was done. What a nice explosion of feelings it was! Rias's insides were so hot and wet, my erection slid in without any problems. She did hiss at the pain that came from tearing her hymen, though she waved it off immediately as if it was nothing. She was definitely a very strong Devil. It didn't take me long to finish, which is understandable since it was my first time as well as hers, so her insides were very tight. We cleaned ourselves immediately after so Asia wouldn't see the blood. I do think she noticed something was weird when she entered the room and saw I was naked as well (usually it's just Rias). But she didn't say anything and just lay down next to me, as always.

When Koneko-chan heard that, her face turned instantly from sad to happy. She wanted to undress me right there, but there was a knock at the door. What a relief! Not because I wouldn't want to have sex with her, but if she would actually get pregnant, her body and baby would be in great danger.

''Koneko-chan, are you there?''

It was Asia. Shit! She can't see her naked while I am next to her! The door opened.

''Ise-san! W-what are you…''

I looked down. Koneko-chan was already dressed. She sure dresses quickly. Well, that's one care taken away.

''Asia! W-we were training in the morning and were talking about ways to make her a better fighter.''

Whew! I managed to create a meaningful lie. I'm usually pretty bad at this.

''Oh. I see. Well, breakfast is ready, so come down quickly.''

She said it in an apologetic manner. Asia is so innocent! She'd believe anything I say! I had to go to her and hug her. She was surprised. When I let her go, she looked at me with questioned eyes.

''W-what was that for?''

''Sorry, you're just so cute.''

''Ah! Thank you, Ise-san!''

She was smiling again. That was what I wanted to accomplish. I also wanted her to know I like her even though she had to give her panties to Fafnir, that lecherous dragon who was supposed to protect her! But I can't be mad at him because I know I would be the same!

I looked down as I felt something at my feet. It was Koneko-chan, ready to have breakfast. We went downstairs to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – I'm such a bad person!**

''You do know you shouldn't tell anyone, right?''

I asked Koneko-chan seriously. There is really no need for anyone to know I've graduated from my virginity. To be quite honest, I'm not even sure why I have decided that it's alright to tell her.

''… Yes.''

She just nodded and quietly agreed. Now that I think about it, it might have been a mistake to tell her at all. I had a hunch she wouldn't leave me alone for even a minute now.

When we arrived to the dining room, there was already everybody there. Akeno-san was sitting at the head of the table, on the opposite side were Otou-sama and Oka-sama, left to her were Gasper-kun, Ravel, Xenovia and Irina and on her right Asia and Ophis. There were two empty seats next to Ophis so we sat down there.

Since Rias wasn't there, only Asia and Akeno-san did the cooking. They rarely let Oka-sama near the kitchen. Not because she is bad at it or anything (she is a heavenly cook, my Oka-sama really cooks the best food!), but they are saying she already does enough of the other work. Oka-sama is very pleased with it.

''It's nice to have a big family like this.''

That's what she tells me almost every single day. Otou-sama is also happy, though not for the same reasons Oka-sama is. He really enjoys the young girls running around the house. He's actually quite lecherous. I am actually this guy's son. Sometimes when the girls are fighting, we stand by the side and watch them together, especially the way their oppai bounce when they jump around angry. They still don't know I'm a Devil, at least I think so. They are pretty good friends with Rias' brother and her Otou-sama.

After the breakfast, we have to study as well as choose our magicians to make a pact with. Soon the school will start again and the mid-semester tests for second years will begin. Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun and Ravel don't have to worry about it, and also Ophis, Rias and Akeno-san. But Ravel, who is also my manager, helps me with studying while examining the offers of magicians that want to make a pact with me. She really is amazing at it. Though most of her tutoring occurred before my Mid-class Devil test, so she can't help with studying as much because she's only first year student. This means that she isn't with me while I am studying, but still I study alone in my room. Asia doesn't like to study there, so she does it in the living room.

Suddenly, after about an hour of studying, I realize my hunch about Koneko-chan's stalking me wasn't wrong. She didn't even knock, she just burst into my room and shut the door.

''Senpai!''

That was loud for her! Before I know what is happening, she runs to my bed and jumps on me!

''Koneko-chan, what are you…?''

I can't finish my sentence because she kisses me! Is she in her mating season again already? She's uncontrollable.

When she finally parted with my mouth, there was a thread of saliva connecting us. I won't deny that I enjoyed the kiss, it just felt a bit wrong. Why is she like this all of a sudden?

''… What's with the surprised look?''

''I just… I wasn't expecting you.''

''… Don't worry. I won't leave so easily.''

Saying that, she hugged me again. She was very strong! Such strength in such a small body. I patted her head, knowing she enjoys it very much. She purred in response like a proper cat! Well, she is a Nekomata, after all. A very cute Nekomata, to be precise.

''I-I just don't think we can do it, you know?''

''… What do you mean, Ise-senpai? Don't you like me?''

''Of course I do! Y-You're my kouhai! I have to! And I would even if you weren't. But I'm scared that you might get pregnant and die because of your small body!''

''… Then simply don't finish inside me.''

''Even if you say that! It's dangerous! And also I wouldn't know what to do if Akeno-san or any other girl sees us!''

''… They can join.''

Koneko-chan! What in the world possesed you? Rias would kill me if she knew I told anyone about it! Before I knew it, she was naked and taking my shirt off. I couldn't stop her however hard I tried. Then she started lickng me with her small tongue! So good! No, wrong! This is bad! But the feeling is amazing! I-I can't stop her!

''… You have a very nice taste, Ise-senpai.''

I pray to Maou-sama that the door is locked. No, maybe it's a bad idea to pray to Rias's brother while being the way it is. Oh, her tiny oppai! Such warmth from being so close to her body. Next moment she feels my pants and takes great consideration in getting them removed. Just like that, I'm naked as well! How fast would she be if she was a [Knight] instead of a [Rook]? We're both naked and she is touching my important part. So very similar to the way Rias did it, the only difference is the size of their hands. Koneko-chan's hands are very small but she does it a bit more roughly. Not to say I don't like it, but in this section Rias wins, at least for now. She brings up her cat ears and tail.

''… You remember about that 'jutsu' that is more effective than sennjutsu?''

I clearly remember her talking about it. It is called bouchuujustu. It is a special 'jutsu' that restores more of one's life than sennjutsu, but requires for the Neko and human to become 'one'. In other words, you need to have sex with Nekomata to make it work.

''Y-Yes.''

She smiles and starts licking my important part! What an incredible feeling, her little tongue sliding over it! She starts smiling even more when she sees my face.

''… Buchou didn't do this yet, did she?''

How do you know? But she definitely can't hear about this!

''… Don't worry, I won't tell Buchou.''

It's like she can read my mind completely! Saying that, she puts the tip entirely in her mouth!

''Haa…''

I can't even say or do anything! So soft and warm and wet! It completely incapacitates me!

''… You like it?''

''Y-You can't even i-imagine!''

I stutter. I don't do that usually! She continues slowly and I have to stop her before I explode! I grab one of her hands and pull her towards me.

''Koneko-chan! P-Please… Don't overdo it. It m-may be over too s-soon.''

She kisses me again. I try to return the kiss but somehow even her tongue is stronger than mine, so I have to slowly give in.

''You remember I c-cannot f-finish inside you, right?''

I say that when she stops the kiss. She just nods and leans in to my left ear.

''… I need it inside me, Ise-senpai.''

She whispers that and my head is about to explode! She positions her important part on top of mine and slowly starts to slide down. So tight!

''… Nya-''

Her hymen tore and it made her release that cute sound. Still slowly sliding, she shakes a little. It probably hurts quite a bit. She doesn't even mention it, though. As the important parts slide as deep as they can without hurting even more, she falls forward on my chest while breathing heavily. Her head barely reaches my chest so I cannot kiss her. She starts gently thrusting her hips up and down while purring.

''… Senpai! This is better than I imagined!''

That was a bit loud. I certainly hope noone heard it.

''Koneko-chan, you are so tight! This won't last very long, I can feel it!''

I could feel the 'ki' transferring from her to me. It really was quite a large amount of it compared to sennjutsu. I have also felt that I wouldn't be able to hold for much longer!

''Koneko-chan, you need to get off quickly or it will be dangerous!''

She slides off while holding her hand over the important part. Luckily for her, because I exploded in that instant!

''Kyaa-''

''… Senpai…''

I looked at her. She looked sad.

''I-Is anything wrong, Koneko-chan?''

''… I didn't… Reach it.''

''What?''

''… I didn't… explode like Ise-senpai.''

''D-Don't worry about t-that. Come here.''

I said it while making a 'come here' gesture with my index finger. She happily obliged. I made her lie on her back while on my chest. I started to gently caress her. I was coming closer and closer to her important part and every inch closer I was, harder she was breathing. I could feel her releasing 'ki'. So she's using sennjutsu to continue restoring my life force. I was grateful for that.

''Kyaa-''

She cried silently when I touched her part. This gave me confidence to continue. After a short while, her whole body started to shake and her breathing became fast and irregular. When she exploded, she jumped in the air a little while letting out a quiet scream. When she fell back down, she turned around and kissed me again. She wasn't as strong as she was usually, but still pretty strong.

''… I love you, Ise-senpai.''

She whispered that in my ear. And she did so by giving me a very sincere look so I didn't have a slightest doubt about it. She really meant it. However, her saying so made me question my own opinion of her. I definitely liked her, but did I love her? Definitely not as much as Rias, but there was something different about her. Everything about Koneko-chan was different, to be honest. Her love wasn't as simple to understand as Rias's. I mean, she still slapped me or somehow attacked me if I had lecherous thoughts. At the very least, she would say that I'm the worst. But then again, there is the other Koneko-chan that has just presented herself to me. The gentle one where I can clearly see love and desire to be with me in her eyes. Ah, she was surely a very complicated girl. I thought about it for a while. Then I realized she fell asleep on me! We were still naked! What if Asia comes in? Or worse, if Rias returns from the travel quicker than expected? She would definitely kill me, especially because there was clearly blood visible on bedsheets and both our parts. I then tried to somehow slide away from her so I could at least start to clean up.

It was very hard, but I somehow managed to do it. I then looked at her. She was so cute when she was asleep! She didn't put her ears or tail away, which only added to her cuteness. It was definitely more than just me liking her. I loved her as well. I started cleaning up myself and Koneko-chan. I figured I could say the stains on the bed were due to having a bit of lecherous thoughts while studying. Someone then knocked.

''Ise-san, are you in there?''

Shit! It was Asia! She can't see this!

''Y-Yes! I'll be right there!''

I quickly covered Koneko-chan and put on my pants.

''Is Koneko-chan also there? I can't find her anywhere!''

She was worried. What should I say?

''She is, but she is sleeping right now!''

While saying that, I put on my shirt and opened the door. She was there, looking scared.

''What's the look for, Asia?''

''I-I was scared Koneko-chan ran away to somewhere. I'm just glad Ise-san took care of her.''

She then hugged me. I hugged her back.

''We had some sennjutsu therapy while talking how to make her a better warrior.''

I felt so bad for lying to my Asia! But I also couldn't tell her the truth! I'm such a bad friend to her. I'm sorry, Asia! I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart! Please forgive me if you can!

''Ise-san.''

''Y-Yes?''

I got nervous. What is she going to say now?

''You do know you should also study for the semester test, right?''

''Yes, don't worry about that!''

I say it while stroking my hair.

**So, this is two chapters in one day. However, don't expect too much updates since my time will be very limited from now on. I'm hoping to do weekly updates, but I will see what I can do.**

**I hope you enjoyed first two chapters. Please, write a review if you can spare some time, I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Oops! That was irresponsible!**

After Asia left, I went back to the bed and gently kissed Koneko-chan's forehead. Then I left her alone so she could rest. I planned on sitting in a recliner in the garden and thinking about what happened.

I made myself a drink and went outside. What will happen between me and Koneko-chan now? As sure as Hell I can't say anything about it to Rias because she'd kill me if something like this happened. She was very protective of me, especially since we started dating. The way she always entered the room as soon as something weird was about to happen (be it with Akeno-san or anyone else) also scared me a bit. What if she could feel I was doing something she wouldn't approve of? Even though Grayfia-san said something about secondary wives or something similar once. Are Devils allowed to have more than one wife? That would be like my dream of becoming Harem King come true! But, who would I take? Definitely Rias, Asia, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. Is there a limit to how many wives you can have?

''Ara, ara, thinking about something lecherous, are we? Ufufu.''

As I was thinking this, Akeno-san somehow sneaked up behind me! She hugged me from behind.

''Fufufu, I like it so much when you get surprised.''

''W-Well, I can't be not surprised if you sneak around, Akeno-san!''

''I see. Ise-kun, can you tell me something?''

''I-I guess.''

What is she going to ask? Does she know?

''What were you doing with Koneko?''

I knew it! She saw everything! I will be killed by Rias when she returns!

''I-We were training and then I tripped. S-She fell on me afterwards.''

''Ara, ara. Such clumsiness?''

''W-Well, it was e-early in the morning.''

''I see. Are you sure it wasn't something else? She was naked, after all.''

''T-That…''

Even I don't know how she managed to do it so quickly! I don't know what to tell her.

''Ara, ara. Rias will be jealous.''

''N-No! I-It wasn't like thaaaaat! I-It was… sennjutsu!''

''Don't worry. I won't tell Rias. Fufu, there is so many things I don't tell her.''

She whispered that in my ear! Her whisper is so cute I can't keep myself composed! Before I can act, she turns my head towards her and kisses me!

''For example, I don't tell Rias how much I like kissing you.''

She continues to whisper in my ear! It turns me on! I want to do it, but I can't!

''However, I wasn't asking about before breakfast, you know. Fufu, no, I was asking you about up to maybe half an hour ago.''

Shit! Just how much does she know?

''I-I don't know what you mean.''

''Ara, ara. Why do you think Asia came to your room only after you both got quiet?''

''W-What do you meaaaaaan?!''

''Fufufu, I followed Koneko when she went to your room. Then I was listening by the door. Looks like you had quite a lot of fun.''

She is smiling all the time while saying all those things! Shit! That means she knows… Everything!

''Fufu, look at your confused face. Ise-kun, were you doing something forbidden?''

''I-I… I-It… S-She performed… Bouchuujutsu.''

There is no use in not telling her the truth, I guess.

''Ara? Rias mentioned it once. Is it what I think it is?''

'Y-Yeah.''

''Fufufu, this is certainly worrisome. So Koneko got to doing it before Rias? I wonder what would happen if she were to… somehow… find out.''

A very wide sadistic smile runs across her face! Shit! Of course it will, she's a sadist! Well, I'm in a deep hole now.

''No! You cannot tell her thaaaaat!''

''Fufufu, I don't know, really. You really think I shouldn't?''

''Yes! 100% positive!''

I cannot tell her Rias isn't a virgin anymore! Because if I do, she'll tell everybody and all hell would break loose!

''Then how about you try to bribe me into silence?''

Her grin wasn't disappearing! Oh, just what will I have to do to silence her?

''What do you want? Anything!''

''Fufufu, I'm glad you're so eager on keeping me silent. Then how about you come to my room and we will talk about the details?''

''When? Now?''

''No, not yet. Tonight.''

''Y-You mean when I'm supposed to go to sleep?''

''Exactly.''

Haaaa! What does she mean?

''B-But what about Asia?''

''What about her?''

''W-Well, she'll be worried if I don't sleep with her.''

''Fufu. Then I guess I'll just have to…''

''Nooooooo! I will do it! Anything, just don't tell anyone!''

''Fufufu, I knew you were a reasonable boy.''

Saying that, she leaves and goes in the house. Now I'm really in some deep problems. I wonder what Akeno-san wants in exchange. Could it be… something ecchi? She has been like that a lot lately, like all the other girls. But I'm still scared! What if she won't be quiet even after that? But I believe even though she is a sadist, she is a girl of honor. She should honor the arrangement. I just hoped noone heard our little conversation. I was actually quite loud. But I was surprised that Akeno-san knew this much! Koneko-chan can be so happy she is a girl. She won't be punished by Rias if she somehow finds out. Rias would probably give double punishment to me though. Damn it! Even though sometimes her punishment was actually nice. Usually she'd spank me with her demonic powers, but sometimes she wouldn't use them and spank me gently or deprive me of air by sticking my face in her oppai.

But this probably wasn't an occasion she'd do that. No, she would probably slap me 2000 times instead of 1000 times which would mean my butt would be sore for days. Especially if she would tell Asia not to heal me. I wouldn't be able to neither sit nor walk normally. She doesn't really hold back when spanking me.

While I was thinking about that, somebody jumped on my lap!

''Kyaa-! Koneko-chan!''

''… Something wrong, nya?''

She had a wide smile across her face. I pat her head.

''N-No, I just wasn't aware of my surroundings.''

She lay down on my lap and held her head against my chest.

''Akeno-san knows.''

She jumped a bit.

''… How?''

''She followed you to my room and then listened at the door.''

''… I'm sorry, Ise-senpai. I should be more aware. I have failed you again. Are you in trouble now because of it?''

''Not sure. I have to go to Akeno-san's room tonight. Can you sleep with Asia instead of me?''

''… I will ask Asia-senpai if she allows it.''

Damn! It should be illegal to be as cute as Koneko-chan! I can't even be angry with her! She lay down on my lap again and I patted her head gently.

After lunch I asked Asia if she's okay with me sleeping in Akeno-san's room instead of mine.

''B-But… Ise-san! Don't you like sleping with me?''

''Of course I do! It is just for tonight, though. Akeno-san said it's important.''

''I-If Akeno-san said it… T-Then I will endure it tonight.''

''I-I know it isn't the same, but I asked Koneko-chan to sleep with you tonight instead, if you don't mind.''

''O-Of course not! As long as I'm not alone, I'm fine with it!''

''Thank you very much, Asia. You are such a nice girl.''

''B-But I'm still afraid. Are you in some kind of trouble?''

''I don't know. Akeno-san just said she wanted me to sleep with her tonight.''

''U-Understood.''

Aaaaaah! She was just too cute! I kissed her forehead for it. She blushed.

''Ise-san…''

Saying that, she turned her head up so our lips met. At the same time, she also hugged me as hard as she could.

''E-Even Asia-san… Haaaaau, I feel left out!''

Ravel! H-How did she get in unnoticed?

''I want to kiss senpai as well!''

She jumped on my back and quickly kissed me before Asia could respond. As sudden as her 'attack' was, she jumped down almost as quickly.

''I'm sorry, Ise-senpai. I wasn't thinking.''

''Ravel! I am not angry at all! Don't worry!''

Saying that, I pat her head. She lightened a bit.

This is when I realized what does it mean to be a Harem King. It's not easy at all because you have to keep all your girls happy at the same time. But, if I can't start handling them, I can never become Harem King. I'll just have to try even harder from now on.

However, I was still a little scared about what Akeno-san was planning tonight. So I excused myself and went to study because I didn't yet today. This could pose a problem at the semester test. I wasn't concerned about languages because Devils can speak in any language naturally, but mathematics was still very hard for me. Also some other subjects. That will need quite a bit of devotion to pass. And I have to pass because I'm sure Asia, Irina, Xenovia and Kiba will and I'd feel even more stupid because of it then.

While studying, Koneko-chan entered my room again.

''… Don't worry, I'll just use sennjutsu now so you can study.''

She says this before I can say anything. She's still feeling down because of Akeno-san finding out about us, so I just nod and quickly hug her before she starts the therapy.

When evening came, I said goodbye to everybody and went upstairs to Akeno-san's room. I knocked gently and shakingly.

''Come in, Ise-kun.''

What was that voice? It was definitely Akeno-san, but it had a different tone. Was it her dependent side? I started imagining ecchi things. I'm such a low life scum! Can I only think about that?

Since I took too long to open the door, Akeno-san opened them for me! And what a view it was! She was wearing a see-through kimono! I could see her underwear! Almost all of the huge oppai she has!

''Fufufu, your tongue will escape your mouth.''

She pulled me in the room and locked the doors behind her.

''A-Akeno-san, w-what are y-you…''

''Fufu, this is a part of what will make me remain silent about you and Koneko.''

So it will be some ecchi stuff! My mouth widened in a lecherous smile! Thank you for this, Maou-sama!

''Ara, ara. What's with that face? Fufu, you're so cute, Ise-kun.''

Saying that, she starts to undress me! I-I can't move! Did she use some kind of demonic power to incapacitate me? She then throws my naked self on her bed, takes off her kimono and starts coming towards me! She only has her bra and panties and even that is barely covering anything! Her huge oppai bounce in front of me, giving me instant pleasure! I then remember I'm naked! Shit! She'll see my erection!

''Ara, ara, such a naughty boy you are.''

Akeno-san apparently doesn't care that I'm sporting an erection harder than a rock! She's only coming closer! Her oppai are right next to my face!

''You can shout if you want, you know. I have soundproofed this room so noone will know what we are doing.''

Why would you soundproof a room? Just what does she mean by that?

''You know, I heard Koneko say that she loves you. While it's nice, I have told you that earlier. Why did she get to have sex with you before me? I am a bit angry, you know? So your bribe is making me forget I'm angry. If I won't be angry when you finish, then I won't tell Rias what you were doing behind her back. Deal?''

She's so ruthless! Wait! What does she mean with 'when you finish'? S-She can't possibly mean…

''Fufu, but since I love you, I will let you have some fun with my oppai first. Do you want to suck them?''

Saying that, her left breast turns and smacks my face! I grab the right one with my hand before I know. So big and soft! She undoes her bra so the oppai are perfectly visible, even her nipples! She grabs her left breast and puts it in my mouth! So soft and sweet! I love Akeno-san's huge oppai!

''Iyaan!''

What a gentle sound! I become even more aroused by it and start licking all of it while not letting go of the other breast.

''That's enough for now.''

After a minute or so Akeno-san says that and pulls the oppai away from me! I feel like I've lost a toy!

''Now, you will do like I say, okay?''

''Y-Yes, Akeno-san! Anything you say!''

Saying that, I jump up and bang my chest with a fist! I will do my best! If I want to become Harem King, I have to pass this 'exam' in front of me! One of the two great Onee-samas, living incarnation of Yamato Nadeshiko, Himejima Akeno-san! My girlfriend's, Rias Gremory's [Queen]! One of the most beautiful girls in the whole world! And I have to pleasure her any way she wants it! I, Oppai Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei, Rias Germory's [Pawn], will do my best! I will not fail!

You know, because I can't fail. If I do, Rias will find out I had an affair while she wasn't here. Maou-sama only knows what would become of me then.

**So, this is the third chapter. Akeno knows everything! Just what will she demand from Issei next? Issei can only hope she will keep her promise about not telling Rias about his affair with Koneko, and also with Akeno. Will he manage to persuade her? Find out in the next chapter which should be up in a week.**

**Yes, I know I wrote it's mostly Issei x Koneko. And it will be. It's just that I needed a big-breasted girl for this scene. Plus, if it's 'mostly', it means it's not only that. Hopefully the interest will be high enough to make this a pretty long story, about the light novel length.**

**Rate&Review if you can spare some time. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Rias returns**

Here I am, standing before a naked Akeno-san, myself naked as well, and she's in total command. If I don't let her be in command, something bad will happen, I'm sure of it.

''First, stop calling me Akeno-san. Will you manage?''

''I'll… try.''

''Fufu, that will not be enough. Who am I?''

''You are… Akeno…''

''Good boy, Ise. You don't mind if I call you Ise from now on, right?''

''N-Not at all… Akeno.''

''We are making progress, then!''

She smiles widely after saying that.

''Ok, now that we have that resolved, come here.''

I don't even dare to argue, so I just quietly move in her direction.

''Stop. Now kneel and give me a kiss.''

I do as I am told and kiss her gently on the lips. I also use my tongue, which she gladly accepts. She grabs hold of my head and doesn't let me go until I almost suffocate.

''Ara, ara. I wouldn't want you to die now, would I? That would be very bad, my cute Ise.''

I try to catch my breath as quickly as I can and prepare for her next command. She grabs my hands now and places them on her oppai! She doesn't say anything, she just shows what I should do. So I squeeze, massage and caress them until she decides it has been enough.

''Now, Ise. You remember what you did to my tongue earlier?''

''Y-Yes.''

''Wouldn't you like to try and do something similar… Down there?''

She points towards her important part! What should I do? I don't have the slightest idea how I should move once there! But I can't say no! And I want to do that as well! So I gingerly start to move down until it is in clear view! It is beautiful! I wonder if all girls' parts look like that from up close. I reluctantly start licking. She gently sighs as my tongue touches her for the first time, probably in her life. After I hear that sigh, I become braver and put some more strength into it. She starts breathing heavily. I-I guess that means I'm doing something good, right? As I continue for quite some time, her breathing starts to become quicker and shorter, even missing a breath once or twice. Shortly after that she starts moaning, the moans get louder and louder and I am actually enjoying it! The taste is a mixture of sweet and salt, but so good! I could continue for a long time, I think. As her moans continue getting louder, she starts to move her body and becomes quite restless. She arches her back and is so beautiful in that pose! Her oppai are so big they almost fall on her face when she does that. After a while of her restless body thrusting she screams louder than ever and her whole body starts vibrating! Did I hurt her? Shit! I hope I didn't do anything wrong! But she's smiling while her whole body vibrates violently!

It takes her some time to calm down. But when she does, she is still smiling. She somehow manages to grab me and hugs me, but her strength is very low. I don't know what's happening! Earlier when Koneko-chan did something similar, it wasn't like that. She did smile, but didn't shake so violently. Maybe that's the difference between doing it with fingers and the tongue?

''Ise… That… Was… Something… Unbelievable.''

Oh, so she is definitely okay. Fine, I got scared there for a minute.

''I think… You have deserved… A small reward.''

What could that reward be? Before I could ask anything, she is lying on top of me! She didn't have any energy a minute ago! What is this?

''Don't be afraid, I won't do anything to hurt my cute Ise.''

She starts to kiss my chest, then goes down to my belly and suddenly stops!

''Ara, ara. What is this thing that holds my chin up and cannot be moved?''

She gives me a seductive look while taking my important part in her hands! Oh, what a nice, warm feeling! She is stroking it gently!

''Fufu, this feels so nice.''

She kisses it after saying that! Then licks it a few times! I was about to explode just when I felt that! Maybe she saw what was brewing, because she stopped.

''No, no. Fufu, not so fast.'' She moves back up, presses her oppai against my chest, then kisses me for a minute. A thread of saliva is connecting our tongues after she pulls hers out. Then, without saying anything, she moves back down and puts my part in her mouth! I almost exploded again! Also, she put more of it inside than Koneko-chan, so the feeling was much more intense!

''Kyaa-''

I let out a shout when she did that! She laughs while still having it inside and it sends vibration all over my body! So nice, I cannot control myself! After a while I couldn't hold it anymore.

''Akeno, I… Am gonna explode!''

She doesn't stop! Didn't she hear me? She looks up at me and winks seductively. I explode inside her mouth! She will kill me now! But at least I'll die happy! I let out another shout from the pleasure! I don't even care what happens with me anymore. I close my eyes and try to remember all the ecchi stuff I did in the last few days. With Rias, Koneko-chan and now Akeno! I will die a happy man.

But… I am still alive. What happened? Didn't Akeno kill me for exploding inside her mouth? I open my eyes and she is looking at me with a wide smile! What is this? Why am I still alive?

''Ara, ara, what's with the puzzled face?''

''A-Akeno… Aren't you gonna… K-Kill me?''

''Fufu, why would I do that?''

''I-I just exploded in your mouth!''

''So?''

She says it like it's nothing? Isn't there something wrong with this?

''B-But I thought it… Is wrong…''

She puts a finger on my lips so I can't finish the sentence.

''It's not wrong if I want you to do that, Ise.''

Y-You mean you did this on purpose? What?

''Why do you have the puzzled face? I wanted it, so I did it. Didn't it feel good?''

''I-It did! Y-You just surprised me!''

''Well, I did wonder how it feels and I felt you are the perfect guy to try it with. However, we aren't done yet.''

What now? I can barely move right now! But I can't say that to her!

''Now you are going to make me a woman.''

''W-What do you mean by that? Y-You don't mean… I…''

''Don't you want to?''

''I- Of course I do!''

''Well, I want it too. So get on with it. I will be lying like this, okay?''

She moves in a position she was before when I was licking her! Well, I guess I have to do my best to make my important part rise again as soon as possible.

[Hey, partner, don't worry. I'll help you. Boost!]

Ddraig? Y-You are awake?

[She woke me up. She was very loud.]

Hey! You can't say that! Well, thank you, I guess. I need all the power I can get.

[Anytime.]

''Ara, ara, seems like you got some supernatural help. Fufu, that's amazing! This means you have a lot of strength in you right now.''

Just as she said that, I felt it rising again! So Ddraig's power works in that way as well? Awesome!

So I position my part on her part.

''Ise. Don't hold back.''

I obey and thrust with quite some power! A little blood comes out from tearing her hymen, but she doesn't even flinch! She just keeps on smiling!

''Ara, ara. That was a very nice feeling. Too bad I can only experience it once.''

Right, I forgot! She's also a masochist! Encouraged by that, I continue thrusting with some power and she starts moaning again.

''Faster, Ise!''

I obey her command! Her insides weren't as tight as Koneko-chan's, but still quite tight and did produce a pretty large amount of friction. It is my first time where I'm in command, at least a proverbial one, while doing it and I must admit, it feels amazing! I would be adjusting my rhythm, but every time I try to slow down, Akeno screams at me to go faster!

''Explode on my oppai!''

Did she really just say that? Explode on her beautiful oppai? Well, if she says so, I will do it. Even if I do it with regret on my face.

After that, she pants a bit.

''That was very nice, Ise. But. I am still not finished.''

I just nod and start licking her part again! There is a small amount of blood, but I don't care if it's one of the great Onee-samas! Soon she explodes again and after gaining strength, she hugs me.

''Oh, Ise! You are lucky, you passed the exam! I won't tell Rias about your escapade with Koneko.''

''T-Thank you, Akeno! That was all I hoped for.''

''I love you, Ise.''

Saying that, she kissed me one more time and then we fell asleep.

Next morning when I woke up, I couldn't believe my eyes at first. There was naked Akeno lying next to me, with a smile on her face, using me as her hugging pillow, my face so close to her oppai I could kiss them. I felt happy.

''Good morning. Let's get prepared for the day so we won't be late.''

She's already awake! Well, there is no point in stalling too much. I couldn't bear seeing Koneko-chan's sad face because I came from Akeno's room so late. I quickly showered (or, better said, WE quickly showered, we did it together), dressed and left the room, trying not to be too late.

But there was a certain aura I was sensing. An aura I haven't sensed for almost a whole week! I knew immediately where it came from! Rias is back! I ran down to see her as quickly as I could! When I saw her, I ran to her and hugged her with all my strength!

''Ha? Oh, my cute Ise!''

''Hey, Rias! Have you just arrived?''

''About an hour ago. Yuuto went to his place already. I was planning on surprising you in your room, but you weren't there. Asia told me Akeno wanted you to sleep with her. Well, I guess it can't be helped.''

She kissed me! Wait, isn't she angry because I was sleeping with Akeno? She sensed something.

''What is it, Ise?''

''Why… Aren't you mad about this?''

''Oh, Ise. I have come to terms with it. I know your dream is to make a harem. Couple that with Devil laws allowing for multiple wives and your Dragon nature, which forms natural polygamies, I can't be mad at you. My main wish was your virginity, now I don't mind at all.''

She hugs me again saying that! Wait, did this world turn upside-down? Is this still the same Rias that left this house a week ago? I mean, I am happy by her blessing, but it is definitely unexpected one!

''So, how many girls have you been with this week?''

She asks that directly! Wait, not so fast, I am still getting accustomed to you allowing me to be with others!

''O-Only K-Koneko-chan and A-Akeno-san, and both o-only y-yesterday.''

''Not Asia? Why?''

''W-Well, how should I say it… I thought you'd be mad since you didn't say anything when you left, so I kept my lecherous thoughts only to myself. Then, y-yesterday, with Koneko-chan… it just h-happened somehow. Akeno-san was listening to it and threatened me to tell you about it if I don't bribe her… so that's how I ended sleeping with her tonight instead of Asia.''

''Haaaau, Ise-san! Am I not good enough for you?''

It was Asia! She apparently heard everything now!

''No, Asia, don't worry. It was also my fault for not letting him know he can do it with all of you before I left.''

Rias says that!

''I believe he will be more than happy to do it tonight. Right, Ise?''

''Y-Yes! Asia, don't cry! Please! I didn't know!''

I go towards her to hug her because she is still crying. She hangs on me tightly!

''Will you really, Ise-san? You know I love you, right?''

''Yes, Asia! I will!''

''Do you want anyone to be with you to help you?''

''R-Rias! A-Are you serious?''

I ask that because I am dumbfounded by her words! I can even do that? Asia is looking more and more puzzled by every sentence. But her smile is also wider and wider, so it's apparently not all bad for her.

''W-Well… If I can choose… Can it be you and Koneko-chan?''

''I am a bit surprised at Koneko, but yes, surely. If she is up for it.''

''… If I am up for what?''

Koneko-chan! When did she come here? She sneaks around like she is all cat, not just half!

''Well, Ise here would like you to join him and me making love to Asia. Of course you know this means making love to you and me as well, right?''

Koneko-chan blinks a few times, not believing her ears.

''… You serious, Buchou?''

''Ask Asia and Ise if you don't believe me.''

She loks at me with puzzled eyes. I nod at her and her face turns red. She looks away for a second, then jumps on me and kisses me!

''Yes! Yes! Of course! I love you, Ise-senpai!''

I have never heard Koneko-chan so happy since I first met her. Ah, Ddraig, I hope you won't sleep tonight, it will be a long night and I'm going to need quite a bit of your boosts. Rias and Asia are blinking in disbelief at this sudden declaration of love as well. I guess they haven't seen Koneko-chan so happy as well.

**Chapter 4! Akeno is satisfied, Rias is back, Koneko is overjoyed, Asia still can't believe the last scene and Ise is ready to burst from all the love he's been getting lately. But this is only the beginning: how will he manage these four? Will the others also find out about it? What will the girls do to secure their position as the secondary wife? Will Ise be capable of such management? It will probably be tough without Ravel's help.**

**Next chapter should be up in a week. In the meantime, rate and review at your leisure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Confessions galore!**

I quickly ate something (with Koneko-chan still around my neck) and then prepared for training with her. Ddraig was sleeping again. Well, I'm grateful for what he did yesterday, but it still didn't help much because without him I can't go into Balance Breaker mode, so I had to mostly evade Koneko-chan's attacks. It seems that she was very concentrated on attacking, which made it even harder. She really was trying to become stronger. Just wait, as soon as Ddraig feels well again, I'll have you improve on your defense as well.

It was very intense training, for Koneko-chan at least. She stopped a few times for a break so she could replenish some of her stamina with sennjutsu. To be honest, I was a bit worried that she would overwork herself like she did before the Youth Rating Games. However that time it was definitely for the best, because it made her realise her Nekomata powers. Plus, she's very cute with her cat ears. Shit! I let my guard down! Stupid brain! Can't you think about the things at hand instead of lecherous stuff?

I flew back a good 20 meters and fell flat on my back. Koneko-chan was by my side in an instant.

''… Ise-senpai, are you okay?''

''Yeah. Don't… Worry.''

The hit was definitely strong. I don't think Koneko-chan ever hit me that hard before.

''Did… Did you put some 'jutsu' into the punch?''

''… No. Why?''

''It was very strong, that's all. Stronger than usual. I guess the training is already showing. Which is very good. As soon as Ddraig wakes up, we can work on your defense, okay?''

''… Yes.''

I sit up. Koneko-chan's worried eyes change into their normal shape after seeing I'm allright. This girl must really like me. I pat her head and she lets out a cute smile.

''Don't you think you've had enough practice for today? You have been here for three hours already, you know?''

Rias came to check on us.

''Rias, Koneko-chan has managed to improve her body strength quite a lot. Her last punch caught me off guard and I flew about 20 meters from it.''

''Very nice, Koneko.''

She pat her head as well. We both agreed it was enough for today. I also knew that Rias didn't stop our training becuase she was afraid of us overworking, she just wanted to spend some time alone with me. Which is understandable, we haven't seen each other for almost a whole week.

She took me to our room and Koneko-chan went to her own. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Rias kissed me softly. I returned the favour. When we parted our lips, we lay on the bed. For a while she was just hugging me.

''Ise, can you tell me exactly what happened between you and Koneko? You do realize that her show of emotions earlier isn't really usual for her, right?''

I was actually surprised at the question. I was also surprised at Koneko-chan's reaction, but she did admit her love for me.

''Well, I'm not so sure either. After my fight with Grendel she was very sad because she couldn't protect Gasper-kun and Ravel like I asked her to. On the other hand, I was sad I couldn't protect them as well. So I went to her room one day and asked her what is wrong. When she told me that she feels sad because she failed me, I told her not to worry, that I feel a similar way. Then she asked me to be her sparring partner.''

''Oh, so that's why you are training with her. How very noble of you, Ise.''

She smiles when saying that and I feel good at her praise, but I continue.

''Then, yesterday we were sparring and I somehow tripped and she then fell on me. Then Akeno-san caught us and Koneko-chan ran away crying. I went back to her room as soon as possible and found her crying. She then said something about how she can't compete against you and Akeno-san because her oppai are so small and that she couldn't do anything since I am still a virgin. Then, to comfort her, I told her that we did it before you went to Romania. A few hours later it just somehow happened as I was studying. Afterwards she told me she loves me. And there was so much honesty in her eyes, I had to believe her.''

''Oh, my noble Ise.''

She hugs me and presses hard against me! I feel her oppai on my chest!

''So, do you love her, too?''

This question caught me off guard!

''I… I…''

''Don't worry, I won't be mad.''

''Well… I do. I realized it after she said it to me.''

''I appreciate your honesty. It is also one of the reasons I love you. You were always honest with me.''

Then we kiss. Our tongues fight inside her mouth. Oh, her mouth tastes so sweet! I love that taste! After that we just lay there for a while, not saying anything. Then someone knocked at the door which then opened to reveal a small body frame.

''… Ise-senpai. Can I talk to you in private?''

''Koneko-chan! Certainly. Can I, Rias?''

''Of course, Ise. When you finish, I'll be here.''

She smiles and gives me a small kiss. I love the way she shows love for all members of her club. Koneko-chan takes me to her room. She seems pretty down again.

''Is something wrong, Koneko-chan?''

''… I… was thinking.''

''Yes?''

''… It's useless, isn't it?''

''What is useless?''

''… I can't really compete, right? Especially now that Buchou is back.''

''What are you talking about?''

''… You haven't been thinking about me much, didn't you?''

''What? How did you come to this conclusion?''

''… You like big oppai like Buchou and Akeno-san have. And I only have these mosquito bites.''

''Well, it's only natural, you're still growing up, Rias and Akeno-san have already grown.''

I don't understand why she is talking about that. But I do hold her hand while telling her that.

''… Ravel-san is also first year and her oppai are pretty big.''

''Koneko-chan… Don't think about that. Everybody grows differently. I like small oppai too.''

''… But when Nee-chan is here, you look at her large oppai almost all the time.''

She's been noticing everything! How long is it since she is in love with me?

''… Since I came to Kuou.''

Woaaaaah! How does she manage to always act like she's reading my mind?

''Serious?''

''… Yes.''

''You were in love with me since you came to Kuou Academy even though I'm a member of the perverted trio?''

''… You three were the only ones to at least look at me because I'm a girl. There aren't many people who do that and aren't lolis.''

Koneko-chan! I-I'm flattered!

''But wait. Why did you beat me up all the time then?''

''… Because I thought you were looking at bigger girls. I kind of wanted you to look only at me. Of course after you became a Devil and I saw the way Buchou loked at you… I realized there is no way for you to do that.''

''Well, to be honest, since you were in your mating season, I have been thinking about you every day.''

''… Really?''

Her eyes widened.

''Yes! I was thinking how much of what you were saying then is true. Today I realize all you said is the truth.''

Saying that, I opened my arms and she jumped into the embrace.

''And now that I know that, I won't let anyone do any harm to you. I wouldn't anyway, but now I have another reason to do it.''

''… Thank you, senpai.''

''And don't forget: I love you too. Even if your have small oppai. Your spirit is one that has one of the biggest oppai I've ever seen.''

I wink at her.

''… Thank you, senpai. I love you.''

She then proceeds to kiss me gently. She changes into such a soft being when she is with me. I just love hugging her small body. She is also so gentle, very different from Koneko-chan I knew before yesterday. It's almost as Akeno-san. When they are with me, they turn into women dependable on a man. I actually like that sense of superiority even though I know I am trash compared to them.

However, I would be lying if I said that what Koneko-chan said wasn't more surprising than the time when I realized that Rias is in love with me. This is a girl who was always so closed, not revealing her emotions no matter the circumstance. This is a girl who preferred not saying anything unless it was absolutely necessary. Does this girl really love me that much? Is this really the same girl I met when first arriving at Occult Research Club? She surely changed in this short time since meeting her. I'm very happy for her.

''… So did you really ask for me to join you, Asia-senpai and Buchou tonight?''

''Yes! And even if I doubted it just a little bit before, I don't have even the slightest doubt about it now! I love you so much!''

I hug her while crying quite aloud.

''… That is all I wanted to hear. I am glad you are the honest guy I thought you were. But why are you crying?''

''Because I never thought something like this is possible! That I was someone's first choice even as I was still a human! I always thought I am just a perverted scum who doesn't deserve to even be looked at by a girl! Now that you have confessed this to me, I am so happy! I want you to never worry about my love for you again, okay?''

''… Yes, senpai.''

All of a sudden i hear a sigh that doesn't belong to either me or Koneko-chan! I look towards the door and Rias is there! How and when did she get there?

''Oh, Ise. I never knew Koneko had eyes for you. I am sorry, Koneko. I never noticed that. Even when I started to have eyes for him, I didn't notice your behaviour is so similar to mine. I should have talked to you about it before. To you and Akeno, but i have only talked to Asia about it. I have failed you as you master and [King]! Can you ever forgive me?''

She is crying! She isn't mad or anything? Even Koneko-chan is looking at her with a weird expression on her face. What is going on here?

''Ise, I never knew this was so deep! And I know it's a bit late now with all the ceremonies almost in place, but would you still marry me?''

''Rias! What are you talking about?''

I can't believe her words! Is she really saying what I think she is saying?

''Oh, after I graduate Kuou Academy, we were to get married. Didn't I ever tell you that?''

So that's why Sirzechs-sama insists on me calling him 'brother' and Rias' Otou-san on calling him 'father'! But wait! Why wouldn't I want to marry her?

''Of course I'd marry you! I'd marry you, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Asia and everyone!''

''But… Don't you love Koneko?''

''I do! But I also love you! And Asia! And Akeno-san! And Xenovia! All of you! And they can all be with us, can't they? You said just earlier Devil laws allow for more wives.''

''I did. But I thought that you love Koneko more than me so she would be your primary wife.''

''What? No! Don't think like thaaaaaaaat! There is only one primary wife for me and that is you, Rias! I had a vision very quickly after I became Devil and it was of me marrying you! And I want that vision to become true! And Koneko-chan, that doesn't mean I love you any less, so please stop crying.''

I look with a sad face to Koneko-chan who is again on the verge of tears. It didn't help much so I hugged her. Rias did the same and after a while we finally managed to comfort ourselves. We were all crying a lot until then. Damn it! How can I convince all these girls I love them all? I had to repeat myself a million times just to make Koneko-chan believe me and a bit less to make Rias do the same.

''Now, Koneko-chan. Let's make things clear one more time, just to be sure. Having Rias as my primary wife is necessary because it was one of my goals from even before I was a Devil. But that doesn't mean I love any of you girls any less than her. Okay?''

''… Yes.''

''So cheer up and don't think about it anymore. Because if you trouble yourself with nonexistent problems and dilemmas, it will only turn bad in the end.''

''… I will not think about it ever again, Ise-senpai.''

''And now that we've come to terms with this, we could drop the honorifics just to make it more official, what do you think?''

She looked up at me like she didn't believe me.

''… A-Are you sure, senpai?''

''100% sure, Koneko, my love.''

''… Yes! Ise, love of my life!''

A wide smile is painted across her face, threatening to come all the way around it. Rias, who is next to us, is silently chuckling. None of us is crying anymore.

**Aww, man! Why is Issei always the lucky one? I want a harem as well! *sulking***

**Well, this is the chapter. Not much action in here, but it advances the story, if only a little bit. Surely, confessing your love to two girls isn't much of a problem, but there are at least five more of them that need to be confessed to. Can Issei handle it? Can they handle it? Find out in the coming chapters which will be arriving soon. As always, thanks for sticking with the story this long, also review it if you have time, I really appreciate your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Lust and pleasure abound!**

Is this just my imagination? Surely it can't be reality! I pinch myself really hard only to realize it's actually true! I have dreamed about this for so long! Not one, not two, but three bishoujo are standing before me in adult cosplay costumes!

''I have soundproofed the room. You know the procedure from yesterday, isn't that so?''

The voice that says this belongs to my girlfriend and master, beautiful, red-haired, blue-eyed, huge oppai-carrying Rias Gremory, sister of Maou-sama himself! And she is absolutely right about me knowing about that. Her [Queen], Himejima Akeno, another beautiful big-oppai-carrying bishoujo, did the same last night when I was with her.

''I-I'm kinda nervous about this.''

The girl saying that is the blond-haired beauty, ex-nun, Asia Argento. She was always by my side and I was always by her side through many bad situations. She is very beautiful and her oppai are still quite a bit smaller than Rias', but they are growing steadily, I think. They will probably never be that big, but they will definitely be pretty.

''… Nothing to worry about. It will only hurt a bit.''

The small-framed girl with silver hair and cat-like eyes that say that is Toujou Koneko, a Nekomata that had to run while very young because her sister (also a Nekomata) killed her master. Maou-sama himself stood by Koneko and protected her from being killed. Her oppai are very small, but her soul more than makes up for the lack in breast department.

''W-What do you mean, it will hurt?''

''Asia. When a girl is with a man for the first time, her important part isn't fully open. So when a male slides in and widens the hole, it hurts a bit. But it's not a very strong pain, plus you'll have me and Koneko next to you, so you don't have to worry. Only try to hold back your Twilight Healing or else it will hurt a lot more, OK?''

What a nice instructor Rias is! Asia looks at her, looking puzzled.

''A-Are you sure it won't hurt a lot?''

''Positive. You can trust me, right?''

''Y-Yes.''

Oh, I can't get used to Asia's trust. She's so innocent and believes in almost anything you tell her. That's what makes her extremely cute.

''… When the pain stops, intense pleasure starts.''

S-She really enjoyed it? B-But it was over so fast! I am of course talking about my first time with Koneko. Her insides were so tight I couldn't hold anything back. She's just so small. But I love her nonetheless.

''T-That sounds so nice. I'm so happy I'm not a nun anymore.''

''Ise?''

''Y-Yes?''

While the younger girls are talking, Rias comes to me and starts kissing me gently. While doing that, she also motions to the girls to come closer. Asia gingerly comes closer and Koneko almost jumps directly onto my stomach. But she's so light I barely feel her. The costumes they are wearing are so close to wearing nothing I can feel their whole bodies pressing onto me. Even their nipples! When all three are on the bed, Rias stops the kiss.

''Ise, do you agree that we have to make Asia feel as comfortable as posible?''

''Definitely! I-I would never want to hurt her!''

''Then how about you show her what you learned this weekend?''

Does she already know everything? She's quick with the news, that's for certain.

''I will try.''

Saying that, I grab hold of Asia and gently lay her down on the mattress. I then proceed to kiss her passionately. After a while, I stop kissing her lips and move on lower to her oppai (which I have to undress first). Her costume is one where the bra is connected to her panties with only one line, so I don't have problems with unclasping it. I can just pull it down. As I do that, her cute oppai show themselves in their full glory! I start kissing her skin a bit and then take one nipple in my mouth. It tastes sweet.

''Iyaan-''

She lets out a cute voice of enjoyment! Relieved by that, I take her other breast in my hand and start gently massaging it.

''Iyaan, Ise-san…''

She moans louder this time. I switch the breast while Rias undresses Asia's costume completely. I stop licking her nipples and just look at her for a while. She blushes and tries to cover herself. I gently grab her hands.

''Asia, don't worry. I just wanted to look at you a bit better.''

She nods. Her body is so beautiful! I start kissing her belly and slowly move lower and lower until I reach her important part. Asia started breathing heavily.

''I-Is it going to hurt now?''

''No, Asia, not yet. Just don't worry, OK?''

''Y-Yes.''

And I gently start licking.

''Haaaaaaa! Ise-san!''

She seems to be really enjoying it. I get courage from hearing that and help myself with hands too. Asia's moaning and breathing become louder, longer and more irregular. Rias soon stops me.

''For the first time, I think that's enough, Ise. Plus, now that I have seen this, I want some later too, you know? I wouldn't want you to lose all the energy already.''

''… Me too.''

I nod at their words and undress myself. While I'm doing this, Rias starts kissing Asia's neck! Haaaau, this looks so amazing! Koneko joins her from the other side! Just like that, I'm ready.

''Asia, are you ready?''

''I-I think so.''

''Okay. Remember, I love you.''

''I love you too, Ise-san.''

I position my part on her part and start gently sliding in. Soon enough I can feel the pressure loosen and Asia screams a bit.

''Haaaaaaaa! It does hurt!''

She's so gentle!

''I am sorry, Asia. But luckily only the first time hurts, so don't worry.''

Rias calmly explains it all again. We are all so lucky our master is so understanding. I continue my slow thrusts until Asia's pained look goes away. As it disappears, I start thrusting a bit quicker, but still not too quick. A bit because I don't want to end it so soon and a bit more so I don't hurt Asia again. I continue and soon start to feel pressure building inside of me. I kind of panic and look at Rias with a frightened face.

''Ise, are you about to explode?''

I can't even say anything! I just nod! She quickly gets behind me, grabs me and pulls me out, then grabs my part with one hand and starts to caress it. I immediately explode al over the bed! Asia is scared at first but then she sees Rias and Koneko aren't afraid of it and she smiles a bit. Rias nods at Koneko who runs in the bathroom for some paper towels so we can clean up the blood from Asia that is now also on my part and Rias' hand.

''So, Asia, how did Ise treat you? Did you like it?''

''I-I actually did! At first I thought there would be only pain, but like you said, Buchou, it got better after a while and I really started to enjoy! I-I would love to do it again soon, especially since it shouldn't hurt this much.''

She confesses just like that! Innocence is just oozing from her words.

''Well, Ise, now that you have shown Asia what you have learned, how about me and Koneko start getting the same treatment?''

T-They are already undressed! How did that happen? How did I miss it? Well, I guess I can't undress them myself, so I just nod and lie down close to Rias' part. Koneko nudges me so I would turn on my hip. At first I don't realize what she's trying to do, but soon enough when I feel her soft and warm lips on my part I come to terms with her plan. Oh, so nice! But I have to concentrate on Rias right now! I start gently licking.

''Kyaa-… Koneko-chan! W-What are you doing?''

Asia can't believe her eyes!

''… It's nice.''

She says it like it's nothing!

''I-I… Want to try too!''

''… Sure.''

''If that's the case, Ise, just make yourself comfortable and I'll help them both.''

E-Even Rias! I am such a lucky guy! I do as I am told and lie back with three bishoujo surrounding my part! All of a sudden, all three start to lick it!

''Haaaaaaaaa-''

I can't even think, let alone speak or anything from the pleasure! Can you even imagine that feeling? I would have believed it's impossible to experience such a wonderful feeling if I hadn't experienced it myself! Haau, Matsuda and Motohama would kill me if they knew! That's right, you two! You will probably never know how this feels! Before I know it, I feel the pressure again! B-But I still can't speak and Asia has the tip inside her mouth! Oh no!

''A-Asia… T-Take… O-Out…''

Rias hears that and grabs it just in time to explode into the air again. What a relief! Before I can get a hold of myself, Koneko positions herself so that she is standing above my face. She then kneels so her part comes right next to my mouth! I start licking slowly while she starts to let out some moans. How cute a voice she makes when moaning! But my energy is running low. Ddraig, if you are awake, I'd need some power quickly before I collapse!

[Got your back, partner. Enjoy the night, you have deserved it. Boost!]

Thank you, Ddraig! I am able to continue thanks to that boost! Slowly, Koneko's moans start getting louder and longer. Oh, I could listen to that sound for years on end and I wouldn't get sick of hearing it!

''Kyaa!''

Suddenly she screams loudly and falls back on my stomach, her whole body trembling with pleasure! While her body shakes violently, she continues to moan with that cute voice.

''See, Asia, this is what a female 'explosion' looks like.''

''B-But she looks like she's in pain!''

''That's not pain. Try for yourself. Can you do it, Ise?''

''I can! Asia, come here and lie down.''

Saying that, I grab Koneko who is still shivering a bit and move her off me so I can get to Asia. I start to lick her part like before and continue against her loud moans. Before too long, Asia achieves her first explosion!

''Haaaaaaaaaa!''

The volume is obviously louder than Koneko's, but surprisingly to me, her shaking is even more violent than Koneko's! Even Rias looks puzzled. But I know she wants it now as well. She can't wait any longer! That's what I decided! I jump to her and kiss her passionately while caressing her oppai! I then somehow manage to wrestle her so she's under me and I am in control.

I start moving from her lips to her oppai. First the left breast, then the right one. After a while I start moving further down and she is starting to moan with almost every breath now. As I come closer and closer to her part, she is already moaning pretty loudly. Looks like Asia and Koneko have regained their energy and have decided to help me by sucking both Rias' breasts!

''Haaaaaaaa! Ise, Asia, Koneko, don't stop! For the life of you, don't stop!''

I think she is pretty close to exploding herself, so I adjust my tongue movement slightly so that it isn't as rough as before.

''Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!''

Before long, Rias lets out the loudest moan ever and her whole body shakes so violently I can't help but shake myself! Moments like this make me happy that Rias can soundproof the room. My parents would most definitely be woken up and barge into my room. I can't even start to think what they would be saying if they saw this.

''M-My son? With three girls? I-I never thought my stupid son would be able to…''

''You're not the failure I thought you are! We are going to have grandkids, Otou-san!''

Yeah, probably that and a million other things as well.

[This one is even louder than Akeno-san. Well done, partner!]

Ddraig! T-Thanks, I guess.

Rias is still shaking! I start to worry a bit, but she starts to flail her hands towards me to hug me. I push myself against those arms and let her squeeze. She doesn't have much power left anyway, I realize as she is almost too weak to even press me against her body.

''… Ise.''

''Yes, Koneko?''

''… I want it. Now!''

Such determination! That's my Koneko! Yes, this is shaping to be yet another long, long night. But thanks to Ddraig, I can withstand all of it and a little bit more!

I battle to escape Rias' grip, which isn't very hard as she hasn't regained her strength yet. Then Koneko kisses me passionately. From the back I feel something soft. It's Asia's oppai pressing against my back as she's hugging me and kissing my neck.

Koneko can't wait to get to the action so she grabs my part and caresses it gently until it gets hard again. Asia in turn starts to caress my sides and chest.

Enjoyment and passion, come and hit me as hard as you can! I will withstand it all for these three!

**Chapter 6. Issei (with a little help from Ddraig) can even withstand three girls at once! Naturally a very good thing for an aspiring Harem King. This completely lemony chapter is not advancing the story in any way other than Issei and Asia learning new things. Actually, Rias and Koneko as well learn some new tricks each, to be honest. But story continuation is reserved for next week.**

**Tell me how you feel about the story so far. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - An unexpected visitor**

Haaaaaaaaa! I don't believe I have ever been so satisfied up to now! Waking up in the morning, seeing three naked bishoujo lying next to me (or, in Koneko's case, _on_ me) is really the best feeling! And even better if I remember all the things I did with them last night! Yep, Matsuda and Motohama would kill me instantly if they found out about this.

''Die, you fucker!''

''It must be some kind of world conspiracy! Issei shouldn't be allowed that!''

Yep, that's about what they would say while beating the shit out of me. But only because they can't find out I can beat them both at the same time because I'm a Devil.

Speaking of Matsuda and Motohama, isn't today the day when school starts again? Shit! Semester test is at the end of the week and I have to study hard for it!

Thinking all that, the blonde girl next to me starts waking up.

''Good morning, Asia!''

''G-Good morning, Ise-san… Haaau… Is it morning already?''

She moves towards me to go to sleep again.

''No! Asia! You shouldn't sleep, today school starts again.''

''Oh, right. I-I forgot about that. Oh well.''

She rises from the bed and stretches herself. Her body is so beautiful! She then realizes she's naked and covers herself, but she then remembers why she is naked.

''Oh, Ise-san, it was so nice yesterday!''

And she kisses me gently after saying that. I then feel something moving on my other side. Rias is awake now as well.

''Morning, Ise.''

She kisses me and then stretches as well. Her body is also amazing! I can't stop looking at it!

''Koneko still asleep? She really is a cat.''

Rias says that and pats Koneko's head a little while smiling. She then starts to move. Before saying anything, she kisses me passionately.

''Oh. Good morning, Koneko. So early and you're already so fired up?

She nods and kisses me again. Boy, she really must love me. But I love her too, so I don't have a problem with that.

After we all got ready to go to school, Koneko jumped on my back and wouldn't come down, so I had to carry her to school. She's very light so I don't mind.

Upon arriving in front of school, naturally everyone looked at me with disgust.

''What does he think he's doing, carrying Koneko-chan like that! What have you done to her, you bastard?''

''I sure hope stupidity and lecherous mind aren't contagious…''

''Not only Koneko-chan, but both great Onee-samas as well! Does this freak really have no boundaries?''

These are just some of the things I hear while walking past everyone, Koneko still on my back. Yeah, I'm with all the popular people from our school: Rias and Akeno, the school's two great Onee-samas, Koneko, the school mascot, Asia, Xenovia and Irina, the famous Church Trio, Ravel, who is popular because she's really open to everyone and also very smart Gasper-kun, the cute cross-dressing hikikomori, and there is of course also Kiba, the dream of all the girls of our Academy. Well, all but the girls that are with me right now! Eat that, pretty boy! But yeah, given my company, I'm just a lecherous freak that everyone loves to hate.

Before long, I hear ominous voices.

''Issei!''

''You bastard!''

Matsuda and Motohama are running towards me to attack me! I have to let go of Koneko so she doesn't get hurt! As they hit me, I fall back! Luckily Koneko escaped already! But my stomach hurts pretty bad!

''What the fuck do you think you're doing, coming to school with all of _them_?''

''Not only that, even carrying Koneko-chan and walking right next to Rias Gremory-san!''

''Weren't we supposed to be a team? Can't you help us to at least talk to one girl?''

''Yeah, one girl, and not that freak Mil-tan!''

''Guys, calm down! What the fuck! You can't assault me like that, especially if I am carrying Koneko-chan! If she gets hurt because of that, everybody around me will want to kill me! Idiots!''

I'm actually pretty mad at them right now! Especially because all I've said is true. They apologize. Something about 'not thinking' or something similar. These idiots will kill me one day.

During recess the three of us stayed in the classroom, when the door opened and Koneko came in. Oh, god! Has something happen? She dashes towards me.

''… Meeting after school. Others already know.''

She whispers that in my ear so Matsuda and Motohama don't hear anything. They do see a small kiss on my cheek that Koneko gives me as she moves away from my ears.

''What the fuck is that?!''

''Issei, I will kill you for this!''

Of course they reacted that way. Undaunted, Koneko kisses me again before storming out. The moment she closed the door, I feel a strong jab to my ribs and left arm. One of my ribs actually broke!

''Aaaaaaa! Why, you idiots?!''

''What the fuck are you doing to Koneko-chan so she kisses you? Did you see her naked?''

''At least in underwear?''

''Fucking morons! You broke my rib and then drool at your imaginary visions of my free time? What the fuck is wrong with both of you?''

''Automatic. Sorry.''

''Yeah, didn't mean to break your bones, though.''

''Well, you fucking did! It hurts! I will kill you both!''

My face straightens as soon as I say that. I smirk.

''Or not. Maybe I'll just enjoy the view of Buchou's breasts while healing.''

''You motherfucker!''

''Shame on the world for this conspiracy! Why only Issei, god!''

''Well, either way, I have to get some first aid because of you. See you.''

I had to find Asia soon. The pain was almost unbearable. Luckily, she was just about to enter the classroom as I was going out.

''Asia, I need your help! Those idiots broke my ribs.''

''O-Okay. L-Let's go somewhere nobody will see us.''

This was easier said than done, though. There was just too many students in the academy building. We had to go to the old school building so she could heal my wounds without being seen. I was barely able to walk, so she had to support me.

''Why is she supporting that bastard? She should leave him to die from whatever he caught!''

I heard this and similar stuff from people that passed us by. When we finally arrived to the building, I collapsed. Luckily for me, I was already inside, even if barely. Asia immediately started the healing. She did remember to close the door, though.

I could feel that warmth and see her green healing light.

''What happened, Ise-san?''

''Those two idiots… Koneko came in the classroom to tell me that there is a meeting after school and she kissed me on the cheek afterwards. Matsuda and Motohama totally flipped and started beating me. One of the hits apparently broke my ribs.''

''B-But why? Just b-because of one kiss?''

''You don't understand. The three of us were supposed to be the outcast trio that nobody likes because we are so lecherous and only think about such things. And then the school mascot comes in and kisses me just like that. It's normal they flipped, but they hit a bit too hard.''

''I-I will probably never understand boys other than you, Ise-san, and Yuuto-san and Gasper-kun. E-Even Gasper-kun is weird to understand sometimes.''

I hugged her after she said that because I have seen tears in her eyes.

''Don't worry, they won't hit me this strong again unless they see me having sex with you or Rias.''

I try to cheer her up, but she just shakes her head.

''N-No! They can never see us doing something like that! E-Even I won't let that happen!''

I pat her head and she calmed down a bit. Afterwards we went back to class. The remaining time in class I couldn't concentrate on the teacher because I was thinking about Koneko. She was brave enough to come and kiss me in front of those two. I mean, she is brave all the time, but she's very different since the magician incident.

After the school ended, we gathered in the old school building and were talking for a while. Then I felt a certain aura that I thought I will never feel again. Rias and Akeno apparently felt it as well, because they looked at each other suspiciously.

''Sekiryuutei…''

I could recognize that voice whenever! I turned around and saw a tall man in Chinese clothing. It was definitely him. But how did he manage to come here? Wasn't he imprisoned by Hades? _Did he somehow manage to defeat Hades_?

''I've been waiting for this reunion for a long time, Skeiryuutei.''

''Cao Cao? How did you manage to come here?''

Rias asked him that.

''Shut up! This is only between me and Sekiryuutei here.''

''Hey! How dare you talk smack to Buchou! I will kill you for this!''

I yell back at him. You don't talk smack to my Rias! She was definitely taken aback by his words.

''Oh yeah, I forgot. You probably still haven't sucked her tits, did you?''

''Like I would tell you if I did!''

''Thought so. Well, listen. I have no intention of fighting you… Yet.''

''What does that mean?''

''I convinced Hades to give me a week to try and get my revenge on you. You see, after our last encounter I have been taken into Hades' underworld. My True Longinus was also taken from me, so I didn't have much to do but think. And I thought of unfinished business I have with you.''

''What unfinished business? I defeated you fair and square!''

''Ah, but see: nobody defeats me, Cao Cao! So I have been thinking: I am only a human now, one without a Sacred Gear, so I am incredibly weak. So I was training all this time. And I finally managed to convince the old geezer to release me from the underworld for a week so I can take my revenge on you. And I have no intention of losing.''

''And just what did he want in return?''

''If I win, I get my True Longinus back. If I lose, my soul will simply be destroyed. So basically for me there is no drawback. If I win, I get my powers back. If I lose… Well, I deserve to be destroyed if I cannot defeat a mere dragon.''

Always so confident. I have actually admired that in him. He always believes he can't lose. But I can't let him win! He can't have his powers back! He was tough enough before even without all the training he had in the underworld!

''However, I thought you should know of the fight before it happens. So I'm giving you a three days notice.''

Damn it! That's Thursday! There is a semester exam on Friday, you know, idiot!

''And if I decline?''

''Then I will destroy as much of the city as possible before Hades comes for my soul.''

''You know we can just hold you here until he comes for you, right?''

Rias said that. Cao Cao just smirked.

''Oh no, you can't.''

He got out a paper of some kind and gave it to Rias.

''If I am held captive just for a moment, it means a declaration of war between the underworld and the three factions. In other words: I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me. That is, if you don't want to provoke an all-out war, of course.''

That son of a bitch! He has it all figured out! Well, that means I can't decline!

''I accept you challenge.''

''I knew you would be reasonable. The fight will happen on Thursday evening right over there.''

He points to a playing ground on the school property! Shit!

''Of course, since it's weekday, it would be bad if the ground got destroyed in some way. I have also heard you have some kind of exams on Friday, right? This means Hades couldn't let me out of the underworld at a better time! Well, I'll take my goodbye now. Remember, Sekiryuutei. Just you and me. These can watch if they want, but that's all. Until next time.''

He disappears after saying that! Bastard! But on the other hand, he is only a human. Even he himself has said that. All I need is to get into my Balance Breaker form and he is going to be powerless! He did train, but a human can't have superhuman powers, right?

''Ise, this is serious. He did come out of the underworld, so he might have some magical powers even though he's saying he doesn't. Be careful, please. Don't take it lightly.''

Rias says that while hugging me from the back.

''Don't worry, Buchou. He insulted you, so he's gonna pay! And I won't let my guard down, semester exam be damned!''

Saying that, I raise my fist to the sky and swear to defeat the bastard once and for all.

''… This will be interesting. Good luck, senpai.''

''J-Just be careful, Ise-san.''

''Fufu, how exciting.''

''Ise-san, I believe in you! Destroy this bugger!''

''Ise-kun, just don't rush it, okay?''

''I-I believe in you too, Ise-senpai.''

Everybody shows their support. I can't fail with them standing behind me! I will also have to concentrate on my powers so I don't destroy the field. Kaichou would kill me if I did it on a weekday.

**A showdown approaches! Does Cao Cao have some tricks up his sleeves? Can Issei concentrate on the task at hand? Well, he just might. Thanks for sticking with the story up to now. There will be more lemons, don't worry, but also some action-packed updates. Review if you want and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – In on the action**

So, Cao Cao is back. This will be a tough fight, judging from our previous battles. It's true that he is just a human now, without the True Longinus, but I'm also without my Balance Breaker. I have some strength from being a Devil, but almost nothing else. My magic is weak as hell. I have no talent for special attacks. My Sacred Gear does still appear even if Ddraig is sleeping, but it can't boost me, so it is basically useless. What can I do?

''Ise. Cao Cao may have said he is weak, but he is dishonourable enough to lie about it.''

Rias says that as I'm thinking about the same thing. Is he really that dishonourable? He is weird, but he is also strong and a hero, or at least a descendant of one. He is still strong, no matter what.

''I-I guess he wouldn't lie about it, I believe he has enough honour.''

''Anyway, you have to be extremely careful. He still can have a trick up his sleeve. You know Hades is only waiting for a reason to start a huge war.''

Rias is of course right. That geezer is just crazy enough to give Cao Cao something he can use to cheat so more Devils can attack him and he can then use that as a cause for war. I will have to prepare for anything and hopefully Ddraig will wake up by Thursday, even if only for ten minutes.

Thinking about this and other things, I was walking home. Koneko was with me. She just wouldn't leave me alone and I like that. We tried not to hold hands so people wouldn't want to kill me, however we didn't last long. As soon as we got out of Kuou Academy grounds, she kind of just grabbed my hand and held tight onto it. There was an audible gasp from behind, but I didn't care. I accepted her hand.

''… Let's just go to a park or something.''

Rias and others went home already. So we went to a park and sat on a bench. She sat on my lap.

''… Senpai, please be careful.''

''You are also scared about what Cao Cao is planning?''

''… He spells trouble. I feel it.''

''I know. I'm kinda afraid too. But I will not fail, I promise. I can't let him get his True Longinus back.''

''… I will perform sennjutsu the whole night tonight so you will be well rested. You need it.''

''No. You have to sleep as well.''

''… I will. I can perform it while sleeping, you know.''

''How? I find it hard to believe. How can you do something like that while you're unconscious?''

''… Sennjutsu is a very basic technique for a Nekomata, so it would be a shame for me if I couldn't.''

''You're so kind, Koneko. Thanks for that.''

''… I care for you, it's all, senpai.''

''Please, call me Ise. I've already told you.''

''… It's hard all of a sudden to do that.''

She hugs me tightly after saying that. I simply can't lose this fight. Very bad things will happen if I do. Ddraig, I will need your help. Please be awake Thursday night.

We did our homework there before coming home. I carried Koneko home. As I arrived, there were Rias, Asia and Akeno waiting for me. They looked kind of angry.

''Where were you, Ise?''

''Ara, ara, Rias doesn't like someone else getting more attention from Ise. Fufu, to be honest, neither do I.''

''I-I was just afraid something happened to you. B-But I also don't like you giving more attention to someone else. E-Even if it's Koneko-chan!''

Asia adds the two sentences after Rias and Akeno look at her. Oh, boy. This will be fun.

''… We did our homework together, that's all.''

''Fufu, Ise, you will need to explain some things later.''

Akeno winks at me! This will get very interesting.

''No, Akeno. Not later. Right now. Come, Ise.''

Rias is determined. I have no choice. So we go inside and sit in the living room.

''Now, Ise. It's not that I'm angry, I was just concerned. Why didn't you tell anything?''

''W-Well, it just kinda happened. Right, Koneko?''

''… Actually I wanted to be alone with Ise a little.''

She did what? I mean, I love her, but… She was planning it all?

''I see. You could still say something. Just tell me next time, right? Ise is much too precious for me to lose again. You can't even imagine how sad I felt in Romania while you were all here with him.''

Someone knocks at the door as the debate finishes. Who it might be?

''Hey, Occult Research Club! Have you missed me?''

Azazel-sensei! He has returned! We give him tea and talk.

''So, sensei, what did you achieve?''

''Nothing, really. It seems that the conflict cannot be resolved easily. It won't happen for a while, though. They will need Gasper-kun, but otherwise it shouldn't be a problem for us.''

''What do you mean, 'shouldn't' be?''

I ask that. The last thing I need is some bloody vampire war I have to fight in.

''Well, I'm sure Rias told you that the Tepes faction is very arrogant. Carmilla faction isn't much better. Gasper, who is a member of one of the Tepes families, is in our group and is also extremely important to both sides, even if Tepes don't know that Carmilla wants his help, as far as I know.''

''Haaau, why do we always have to find trouble everywhere we go?''

''I honestly believe the answer to that question is inside you.''

What? What is he talking about? My Sacred Gear?

''A dragon's nature is one that attracts members of the opposite sex and also one that seeks trouble. If the dragon doesn't find trouble on its own, the trouble will find the dragon. That's why you and Saji and Vali are always fighting something. It's only lucky for Vali that he enjoys that immensely. You and Saji don't, if I observed you two enough. However, you can't hide from this. It's a dragon's destiny to fight.''

Sensei speaks that with some kind of joy. I sigh.

''I guess that's why Cao Cao can't leave me alone.''

Sensei widens his eyes.

''Cao Cao? What are you talking about, Issei?''

''He has challenged me for a duel. Thursday night.''

''How in the world did he escape from Hades?''

''He let Cao Cao out for a week. That's what Cao Cao said.''

''But that's madness on his side!''

''Yeah, well, madness or not, I must fight him. If I don't, he can do anything he wants and we can't stop him at all.''

''What do you mean?''

''If Cao Cao is attacked by anyone other than Ise and before Thursday, a war between the underworld and the three factions will start.''

Rias answers that for me. I couldn't even open my mouth before she started talking! Like she knew that Azazel will ask that.

''This is definitely worrisome.''

Sensei says that while rubbing his beard. Yes, it is! Especially if Ddraig doesn't wake up!

''Um, sensei?''

''Yes?''

''Is there any way to wake Ddraig up, if only for an hour or so?''

''He is still asleep? No, unfortunately no. I haven't found the technique or anything like that yet.''

''I was thinking that maybe if Koneko used sennjutsu on my Sacred Gear…''

''Oh, you dropped the honorifics? _That_ is interesting indeed. Just what happened while I was gone?''

''Fufu, sensei, I think this isn't the moment to talk about this.''

Akeno says it just like that. He's too smart not to get suspicious, you know?

''Right. Um. Well. With you as well? No, that isn't important right now, as you said, Akeno. So, about the sennjutsu… Well, to be honest, I haven't tried it yet, but you might as well.''

''Do you think it's safe? It _is_ a dragon, after all.''

This is what I say. I don't know how dragons react to such things! I don't want to hurt him even more.

''Well, it definitely can't do much harm if it's Koneko's powers. She is still a bit weak because she's still growing.''

Koneko looks down in disappointment. I lift her chin up again and look her in the eye. She hugs me the next moment.

''Something definitely changed in this house. Well, anyway, you can try without any serious consequences. Ddraig is quite a strong dragon, so there shouldn't be any problem whatsoever.''

He says it confidently. I have no use in doubting him if he is confident, I think. After a bit of talking about Cao Cao and Romania and everything, everyone but me and sensei left the living room. He sat next to me.

''Issei. What happened while I was gone?''

''W-What do you mean?''

This caught me a bit off guard!

''Oh, you know what I mean! How come you dropped the honorifics with Koneko and apparently Akeno as well?''

I blushed? Seriously? At this? The proudest moment of my life and I blush? Sometimes I don't understand myself at all.

''Uuuuu, something really big happened, am I right? So, how far did you manage to go? Did you suck? Squeeze?''

''I-I… We… I…''

I start stuttering! Just how stupid am I?

''Don't tell me you went all the way? Issei! The way you act, you might have unlocked a hell of a special move by doing this! Tell me, how far did you go?''

He seems excited beyond all proportions about this! But how did he realize it so quickly? Am I really this bad at keeping the lewd stuff to myself?

''Gah. Well, how to tell you… I… R-Rias, Koneko, A-Akeno and Asia… Everything…''

I can't even speak properly anymore! What the fuck? Sensei starts laughing almost hysterically!

''Oh, boy! This is rich! Four of them? _All_ of them? God knows how many special attacks have you acquired because of this!''

''Because of what? Oh, welcome back, sensei, I apologize.''

Xenovia! Shit! _Or…_

''Oh, and there comes another one. Issei, you surely are a special Devil.''

''What's with the face, Ise?''

''Hahaha. He didn't tell you? He had sex with Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko!''

Senseeeeeei! Shut up! I… I w-would tell her… Eventually… Even though Xenovia has an amazing body which I would love to explore!

''Haaaaa? I can finally take the next step, then!''

Saying that, she jumps on me right there! Hey, sensei is still here, you know! And my parents can walk in at any time! To be honest, I'm kind of amazed they haven't yet.

''Oh, this will be fun. Can I watch?''

''No! S-Sensei, you can't!''

''Too bad.''

He just leaves like it's nothing! On the other hand, her soft oppai… Her firm butt… And her silky tongue in my mouth… Very nice!

Suddenly she stops and rises up while starting to undress.

''W-Wait!''

''Ha? Don't you want me?''

''I-It's not that I don't want… I-It's just that anyone can come here and see…''

Before I can finish, she grabs me and almost carries me towards her room! She is strong! Then we come into her room, which she locks immediately and undresses. Almost instantly, her amazing body is revealed to me! Her nice, big oppai are dangling right in front of my face! She undresses me as well. Then there's a knock on the door.

''… Xenovia-san, is Ise-san there?''

''Yes, we're making babies.''

You can't say that! It's Koneko! She then walks to the door and lets Koneko in! What? She steps into the act almost instantly and before I know it, both are on me and we are all naked! H-How does that happen?

''… You a virgin?''

''Yes.''

''… Then I'll show you how it's done.''

Koneko is very confident in teaching Xenovia this stuff! This will be interesting! Aaaaaand Koneko is licking my part! So soft! Xenovia joins her on the other side, mimicking almost every single move Koneko makes. The feeling is actually amazing! After a while, they stop.

''Koneko-chan. While I admit this was nice and all, this isn't how you make babies, am I not right?''

''… That's true. You make them like this.''

And she positions herself on top of my part and starts sliding and it's still so tight and warm! Just like the first time! I feel like I'm in heaven!

''Wait! I don't want Issei to make a baby to you!''

Saying that, Xenovia picks Koneko off me! Before I know it, she impales herself instead. Then she screams!

''Haaaau, this hurts!''

''… If you had waited, I would have told you it hurts the first time.''

Even if Xenovia is in pain, she doesn't stop thrusting herself up and down. Weirdly enough, she is almost as tight as Koneko! This surprises me since she is quite bigger than Koneko, including her hips. However, I don't have much time to think because I feel the pressure inside me! Koneko sees that and lifts Xenovia at the perfect moment, as I explode a second later.

''What is that?''

''… Explosion. This is what makes babies.''

''Then why didn't you let him do that?''

''… No. No kids until graduation.''

Koneko sure is strict! Xenovia is just looking at her in awe!

''I see. So, only this way now?''

''… Exactly.''

Xenovia seems disappointed, but still happy in a way. I start thinking about what Azazel said before, though. Did I really achieve some new powers? I don't recall feeling any special feeling after my first time with Rias. You know, other than the feeling of finally graduating from virginity. So it may be that that feeling covered the one of strength I felt after touching Rias' oppai the first time.

Still. I had a few questions for sensei. A few questions regarding this that need to be answered. Like 'Can I use them without Balance Breaker?', 'How will I know what to do to unleash them?', 'If they aren't connected to Balance Breaker, could they be too powerful for my body?' and some other. I need to talk to sensei fast.

**Yep, it had finally dawned on me that Issei might not need Balance Breaker armour to defeat Cao Cao. Since you have all seen how immensely his power and abilities rose after touching Rias' boobs etc., just what can he receive after having sex with five of the girls in the household? You will find out soon.**

**As always, review if you have time and thank you for bearing with me and the story for this long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The showdown approaches**

It was very nice lying on the bed with Xenovia and Koneko by my side. But I needed some answers, so I left. I have to find sensei. Luckily, he was still in our kitchen drinking tea with Rias and Akeno, chatting with them. Damn it! I can't ask him these things with them there!

''Oh, Issei. Come here. Done already?''

''Hey! What do you mean by that?''

It's Rias who asks that.

''Well, tell her.''

Azazel is musing, looking all smug while doing it. You damn fallen angel!

''U-Um, well… Xenovia and I…''

''Ara, Rias, are you losing him?''

''Shut up, Akeno. This is certainly worrisome, though. My cute Ise is really geting away from me.''

''I-It's not true! I still love you! She attacked me! Ask sensei!''

''Fufu, excuses are getting better and better.''

''I'll have to take better care of him. Just you wait.''

''B-But I-I thought you were okay with it! Y-You said so yourself!''

I look at her in disbelief.

''I did. And it's true. But still, it's hard even for me, you know? I love you very much and I feel I might not be the first lady any more.''

''T-That will never happen! You are my Rias! I love you too!''

''Fufu, I'm still here, you know? I feel left out.''

''A-Akeno! Gaaaaah, I don't know what to do!''

I just sit down, defeated and losing the power of speech. Damn you, sensei! You just had to say that, didn't you?

''Anyway, I feel there's something you wanted to ask me, right, Issei?''

Yes, I actually did. And I would already ask if you didn't make me lose my grip!

''Y-Yes. It's about the abilities.''

''I thought so. So, what do you want to know?''

''Well, for starters, can they be used without Balance Breaker, knowing that my previous power-ups were all connected with that.''

''I don't know for certain since you are a very strange person. I can take you for observations at the Grigori.''

''No!''

I remembered how destroyed Gasper looked when he returned from 'training' and I think I don't want to know how 'observation' looks like at the Grigori.

''Right, you don't have time for that, it's already this Thursday.''

''Y-Yeah, that.''

I stroke my hair after saying that. Sure, if you want to believe that, you can. I don't mind.

''So, do you have any other questions?''

''Well, I think the answers might be the same as the first one, but worth a try. Even if the abilities are usable without the armour, can my body withstand it?''

''Probably yes, to be honest. You have strengthened yourself quite a bit while training with Tannin, so I think there shouldn't be much problem.''

I was surprised at the answer! There's one more question I want answered, though.

''And how would I get about to finding how to invoke those abilities?''

Sensei thinks for a second.

''I heard from Rias here that you are training with Koneko lately. And now that Yuuto is also back, you can train with both at the same time, maybe even throw Rias and Akeno in. You would have to be under pressure, that's for sure. This means that maybe you should train with all of them… At the same time.''

Haaaaa? A-At the same time against everyone? Are you crazy?

''A-Are you sure this is the only way?''

''Not necessarily, but it's better safe than sorry in this case. Either way, I suppose you'd be under a similar amount of pressure while fighting Cao Cao.''

He's right. So I guess I'll have to train my hardest ever tomorrow morning.

Sensei told everyone after dinner what the plan is. We even had Kiba, Irina and Gasper over, so the table was filled to the brink. After dinner, sensei asked me to have a private talk.

''Issei, I think it's a good idea for you to get some sleep right now. Tomorrow will be tough even if you get a good rest, but at least tomorrow, you shouldn't get hurt.''

I listen to what he says and just go to sleep.

''Wake up, Ise! It's training time!

Haa? What? I've just gone to sleep? What's the time? Who, what?

''Come on, don't be lazy! It's three already!''

There is someone with red hair yelling at me! Rias? Why? And _what do you mean_, it's three _already_?

''Come on, everybody is already down there. Get dressed.''

She kisses me afterwards. So I guess I'm already going to have to train. I try to dress myself quickly but then I notice that my room is completely empty, not even Asia is there. Don't tell me she'll fight me too?

I go down with Rias to our basement in the room we use for training and I barely believe my eyes! There are Xenovia and Irina in their full battle gear, Koneko, Kiba, Rias, Akeno and even Gasper and Asia! Asia even summoned Fafnir! Don't tell me I'll have to fight all of them? Azazel too? I can't fight against him alone, let alone a group with him in it!

''Don't worry, I won't fight you. I'll just supervise.''

Ok, that's a relief! But still, _all_ of them? I feel pressure already! Wait, is that Ophis behind everyone? I can't fight a Dragon God!

''Ophis is mostly an observer, but she can release one attack. I told everybody but Ophis not to hold back too much. Ophis should, though. She is much too strong. Asia will mostly heal you though, since her attack powers are quite limited. She will control Fafnir nevertheless.''

So Asia is half my side, half my opponent? I'm confused.

''Well then, start the training!''

Hey! I'm not ready yet! But before I can say anything, I have to dodge the two [Knights] bolting towards me! Before I come to terms with what happened, I have to dodge yellow and crimson spheres sent towards me by Akeno and Rias! Power of destruction and Holy Lightning at the same time? This is unfair! Compose yourself, man! You won't get out of this alive if you don't!

So I keep on dodging the attacks with the occasional attack hitting me, at which point I fall down or fly away. Then I feel something! It's growing from my back! What ability is this? Attacks stopped. What happened? I look behind me and see two pairs of demon wings. Seriously? This is it? I try to control them. It works! I can fly on my own! Ok, so it's not half bad. But still, it isn't a new ability!

''Two pairs of functioning wings. Interesting. This means a great deal of demonic power gained in the past few weeks. I can now confirm that your new abilities aren't Balance Breaker exclusive!''

Demonic power! So this means I can finally use demonic attacks? Awesome!

''Continue. Asia, enter Fafnir!''

''Y-Yes, sensei!''

Right! Fafnir wasn't attacking me before. Shit! A giant fireball! I dodge it. There is a black sphere coming in my direction as well. This mus be Ophis' attack. I put all my effort in dodging it. It creates a giant hole in the ceiling behind me. The attacks are relentless. I try to dodge them all, but…

[Crash!]

I get hit square in the chest by one of Kiba's attacks! My wings disappear and I fly backwards! With a loud thud I fall down. Asia is right there and starts healing me. At least I have that privilege.

''Issei, try to concentrate on your demonic power.''

''I-I'll try.''

Is what I say, gasping for air. After I regain enough strength to rise up, the attacks continue. I try dodging them while concentrating power. I feel a strange rush running through my body. Suddenly, my wings grow again and I rise above them all while five orbs are surrounding me! Five colours: silver, white, yellow, crimson and green! Everybody stops attacking, even Fafnir is looking amazed!

''Issei, that is looking amazing! What do those orbs do?''

''I-I have no idea!''

''Well, try to use them!''

I nod at sensei. Ok. Use them. How should I go about that? Should I touch them? Should I say the colour? I'll try this first. It sounds less dangerous.

I wake up. Huh? Where am I? What happened? Was I just dreaming? Were those powers for real or not? Sensei is sitting next to my bed, he has wide open eyes! So it was real?

''Issei, that was something amazing! I have never seen anything like this before! Now I really see what your power is! You have to continue collecting those orbs! There are still three missing!''

''W-What do you mean, missing?''

''The orbs formed a circle around you, however it was apparent that there should be eight of them. You have five of them! Only five and yet all that amazing power? You _need_ all eight!''

He's right, I guess. But how am I supposed to obtain them? Wait!

''Yes, I believe you are thinking in the right direction.''

Azazel says that! Seriously, can everyone read minds except me? Even if that's the case, just _how_ am I supposed to collect three more orbs? I probably can't do that by Thursday. But it should be enough for Cao Cao. Fufu, he doesn't know what is awaiting him! I can barely wait to dispose of him once and for all!

''Just try not to get too cocky about this power. However strong it is, if you become too arrogant, it will become a problem.''

Sensei is of course right. No matter how powerful I get, I can never underestimate my opponents. It's what allowed me to kill Shalba Beelzebub twice.

Training and studying, Thursday comes very quickly. After we finished with school for the day, I wanted to go home to prepare for the fight. But in front of our classroom there was Kaichou. I got afraid.

''Ise-kun. Can I talk with you?''

Y-You want to talk with me? Did I do something wrong? Well, I can't say no to the president of the student council, so I nod and follow her. Where are we going?

We arrive to a door.

''This is my office. As a president of the student council I get my own office, which is amazing.''

There's something weird about her. She's not as serious as usually. She's even smiling? She apparently realised that as well. She stopped that immediately after I thought of it. She opened the door and invited me inside.

''Ok, so. Ise-kun. It has come to my attention that you are to have a battle with Cao Cao tonight and that it was determined that the battleground will be the school courtyard. I think you know that this worries me, right?''

''Y-Yes, Kaichou. But I didn't have a choice.''

''I do, however, believe, that you won't do anything rash as to destroy the school grounds. You are undoubtedly aware that tomorrow is a school day and that we probably cannot fix the whole school overnight and I also cannot count on my second year students to help because the semester test is tomorrow.''

''Clear as the sky, Kaichou.''

''Then it's settled. If you won't damage the school property, I might even put up a good word for you at the grading committee.''

W-Wait, what? Kaichou is willing to cheat for me if I don't damage the school tonight?

''K-Kaichou…''

''Yes?''

''D-Did you just say what I h-heard you say?''

''I most certainly did.''

''B-But… Isn't t-that… Cheating?''

She bows her head.

''It is. And I feel awful for this, that's why I said that I might. Doesn't mean I will. However, I will be watching the battle closely. It is important that you win, but it is also more important to keep the school as untouched as possible. We cannot afford another delay for this test.''

I will do my best!

''And, Ise, one more thing… Be careful. This Cao Cao is very unpredictable and definitely a tough opponent that will be extremely hard to beat.''

She looks at me with stern eyes, though there is some softness in her eyes. Or am I imagining things? If it's the first, I am extremely sorry, Saji!

After this I go home. On my way a stranger gives me a piece of paper and disappears.

'Don't forget. At eight you must be there or it will be bad.'

This is what says on the paper. It sends chills down my spine. Before I know it, it's seven and I must go. All members of our household follow me and as I approach Kuou Academy, the Student Council is already waiting. Or at least Kaichou and Fukukaichou and some other members that aren't second year.

As I stand in the middle of the playground, I feel that aura coming. Before long. Cao Cao is in front of me, smirk on his face.

''I'm glad you have deided it's better if you fight me.''

''Don't flatter yourself. I'm here to destroy you once and for all.''

**The big showdown! Or, not so big. It's not the end of the story yet. There will be more.**

**Issei has acquired some new abilities. Just what do those orbs do? How will he acquire the remaining three? And yeah, I had to make him able to fly just to help me with this battle scene. Wait until next week to see what this battle will bring to the Devil world.**

**Thanks for sticking with me this far, hope you still enjoy it, review at your leisure.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The showdown**

''Well, I'll let you activate your armour just so you don't fall down with the first blow, pitiful dragon.''

''Sorry. No armour tonight.''

''Oh, cocky, are we? Do you really think a mere dragon can defeat me without his armour?''

''I don't know. I do know that I can't use that armour now because the dragon in my Sacred Gear is sleeping.''

''Even better. I'll end this swiftly then.''

Saying that, Cao Cao lunges into he air and tries to attack me. I dodge his attack easily.

''Oh, so you are faster without that thing. Interesting.''

I try to attack him with my fists and he blocks it just in front of his face. He seems surprised, but undaunted. So we exchange blows for a while and Rias and others cheer for me. Cao Cao doesn't have anyone on his side. He is also quite weak. He is really just a human.

I attack again, this time a bit faster and hit him in the chest.

''First hit for you. Well done.''

He just shakes it off. He starts a frenzy of attacks, which I dodge or block easily. I then hit him again. This time he stops for air.

''Stronger… You have become stronger. But still not strong enough.''

Now he appears to unleash a barrage of attacks that are hard for me to block! A few of them manage to hit me. I'm getting hit quite often with this barrage of hits coming my way! The last one sends me back a few meters.

''Ise!''

''N-No!''

''Asia, you cannot heal him! Don't or it will be bad!''

''B-But he is hurt!''

''No! We can't have the war erupt no matter what! I know it's hard for you, but just don't!''

Rias and Asia are worried. To be honest, I am a bit worried too. From where did he summon such speed and strength?

''… I believe in my senpai.''

''Ara ara, Cao Cao, you're making my cute Ise angry.''

Thanks for your faith, Koneko, Akeno! I slowly rise up. Cao Cao continues his attack immediately.

''So this is how weak you are without the Sacred Gear. Haha, how pitiful!''

I see he let his guard down for a second and is focusing merely on hitting me. This is my chance! I hit as strong as I can at the opening he left and he flies to the centre of the playground. This gives me an opportunity to breathe a bit. Cao Cao is lying in the middle, shivering and holding the place on his abdomen where I hit him.

''That was a strong punch, Sekiryuutei. However, I still haven't finished!''

Saying that, he pulls out a pill of some sort and swallows it. What is in that pill? Immedidately after that he launches himself against me with great speed! I can't prepare my defense!

[Thud]

I fly backwards from the hit.

[Crash]

I hit the wall behind me. When I look at the wall, it has a visible hole in it. Kaichou will be mad! Wait! Where did Cao Cao go?

''Sekiryuutei.''

He's... Flying? How?

''Are you wondering what's inside that pill? It was a one time power-up. It lasts for an hour and gives me the ability to fly, as well as increases my strength and speed tenfold.''

Tenfold? So that's why his attack was so strong and quick!

''Oh, I forgot. You cannot fly. This means I have overwhelming advantage. Better give up now. Or better, don't and let me destroy you completely before I get my True Longinus back!''

He's so confident.

''I'm afraid I can't do either of those two things, Cao Cao! However, your advantage is moot.''

I grow my wings and fly towards him.

''So you have learned to fly. Damn it! This changes my strategy.''

''Don't worry, it changes mine too.''

We are exchanging hits in the air for a while. Cao Cao starts attacking in a more panicking way. This must mean his power up will expire soon. He doesn't show any fear though. The desperate attacks leave him open which I use to my advantage and throw him on the ground in one hit square into his chest!

As he falls, he produces a crater in the playground. Shit! I look at Kaichou who is looking peaceful as if nothing happened. Ok, this is weird. But I still have to win this fight! Cao Cao picked himself up and is in the air again.

''That was a good shot, Sekiryuutei. However, now it's time for my ultimate attack!''

Saying that, he starts charging some power into his arms. Wait, I thought you are a human?

''Surprised? Yeah, that pill also gives limited magic power. Though I have mastered it almost perfectly and it should be enough to smash you into oblivion!''

The sphere is becoming bigger. This will leave a huge hole anywhere it hits. I instinctively rise up higher so he has to aim for me. He doesn't even flinch, though.

''Sekiryuutei, your friends here are completely exposed. Are you sure you want to do that?''

''This fight is between you and me, not them.''

''But I can still attack them.''

He smirks at me while saying that! That bastard! I can't let him do that! I start charging my powers. Come on! I need you now! Don't fail me!

[Mystic Nature Activate!]

Yes! It's working! Cao Cao looks at me dumbfounded.

''What's that, Sekiryuutei? An attempt to scare me?''

I can see uncertainty in his eyes as the orbs start to form a circle around me.

''Silver orb, attack!''

[Silver Sword Critical Strike!]

An arrow of power in the shape of a sword launches against Cao Cao who is still powering up his magic. It's going straight for his magic sphere with a loud crash, the sword destroys the sphere!

''That's impossible! A mere dragon…''

''I'm a Devil, not a dragon! A dragon is inside my Sacred Gear! Dragon is my partner!''

''Anyway, you are a puny being!''

I sense fear in his words, but also determination.

''How did you manage to acquire this attack, you puny Devil?''

''I'll tell you soon. Maybe if you're smart enough, you'll get it yourself by the time I'm finished. White orb, attack!''

[White Cat Overtime Strike!]

The white orb releases a horde of familiars that are in a shape of a cat.

''See, Cao Cao, these familiars have one attack only. You may stop some of them, but are you strong enough to stop them all? Cats, attack!''

All of them jump at Cao Cao instantly after saying that. He manages to stop about a quarter of them, others scratch him.

''Sekiryuutei! These kittens of yours can barely claw me! They didn't do much damage, they are weak! Just like you!''

''Don't be so sure. Look at your wounds.''

He checks one of the wounds on his arm and there is quite some blood rushing from it.

''This… What's this? A wound like that shouldn't bleed this much!''

''Basically, this attack gives you damage over time. It's why it's incredibly potent and I would have used it first if you didn't have that magic sphere I had to destroy. But I'm not done yet. I need something first though. Green orb, attack!''

[Holy Green Maiden Healing Wave!]

Green light hits Cao Cao straight in the chest! After that it returns to me and I absorb it, receiving the health that was just stolen from Cao Cao.

''Haaaaaaa! This hurt, you puny Devil!''

He tries to fly but his wings don't work anymore. He spits some blood.

''This attack not only steals your health and transfers it to me, it also decreases your strength! You can't fly anymore, Cao Cao! Do you want to surrender?''

''Never!''

''As you wish. Yellow orb, attack!''

[Super 'S' Yellow Holy Lightning!]

A holy lightning strikes at Cao Cao with such speed that he can't even move before it hits him and throws him on the other side of the playground, making a crater. Oh well, I'll have to repair that as well, I guess.

''Cao Cao! Any guesses yet as to how I managed to acquire these powers?''

After some gasping and picking himself up he is finally able to speak again.

''Knowing you… It just had to do with something lecherous! Have you finally sucked your master's oppai?''

''Close enough. The first, silver orb, was obtained with help from our [Knight], Xenovia, who is a master sword wielder. The white orb was obtained with our [Rook], Koneko's help. She is a Nekomata, hence the cat familiars. The green one was obtained with Asia, our Holy Maiden [Bishop] with healing powers! The yellow one was given to me by our [Queen] and super sadistic holy lightning wielder, Akeno! So, do you want to guess what is this remaining orb?''

He looks at me in disbelief.

''No… I-It can't be…''

''But it is! After graduating from virginity with my master, Rias Gremory, who is master of destructive power, I have received the crimson orb! You were indeed a worthy opponent, Cao Cao, but this is our final battle! I hope you are also aware that this isn't my complete orb ring! There are three orbs still missing from it! And you are not nearly as powerful enough to make me wait to use them on you! To be honest, you're not worthy of even these five orbs as I originally thought. I should use this orb at the beginning and end your existence forever! Enjoy the underworld! Crimson orb, attack!''

[Crimson Ruin Absolute Destruction!]

A crimson sphere is launched against Cao Cao, who is disintegrated on contact! As the crimson light fades, I land at the spot where he was standing and just look at the crater the crimson destruction sphere left behind. I fold my wings and finally I hear cheers from behind me. I turn around and everybody is running towards me! I won't be able to withstand them all!

[Smash]

I am thrown on the ground and all the girls are piling around me while Gasper, Azazel and Kiba are standing close and yelling.

''Well done, Ise!''

''… Amazing.''

''Y-You have shown him, Ise-san!''

''Ise-senpai, I am a proud manager now! Even if you had to be lewd to achieve these powers!''

I hear these and similar shouts.

''Ise-kun, this was a great fight.''

Even Kaichou says that! I feel flattered! Wait, what is she doing? She's walking towards me! She picks me up and kisses my forehead!

''Hyoudou, you bastard!''

''Saji! No! I-It's not what it looks…''

Guha! I receive a punch straight into the abdomen and fall down immediately!

''Saji, what was that about?''

Kaichou looks angry! Oh, if you only knew…

''I-I'm sorry, Kaichou. I-It's just that it seemed like breaking of the rules by him and…''

He tries to pull himself out of this. Well, he can't say it straight to her that he is in love with her! Poor Saji! Asia is by my side healing me, for which I am thankful. Rias and Akeno are still dumbfounded by the fact that Kaichou kissed me. Believe me, I am as well!

Wait. Isn't Saji second year?

''Saji. Why are you even here? Weren't you supposed to sleep so you can pass the exam?''

Kaichou asks him that. Yeah, why is he here instead of sleeping?

''I-I wanted to… See Issei battle that bastard. I will help fixing the school since I don't need sleep. I have already learned everything I can.''

As I am strong enough to rise again, Koneko jumps on me and kisses me passionately without saying anything! Her tongue is exploring my mouth and I can't give any resistance because the orb attacks have exhausted me. But it's a great feeling!

''Well, Occult Research Club, I think it's time to repair the playground as much as possible before the dawn. And Ise, thank you for not destroying everything.''

She winks at me after saying that! What is happening with Kaichou? This is not Sona-kaichou I know! I don't have much choice but to help repairing the grounds even though I'm completely done for.

As if this wasn't enough, I still have the exam tomorrow. Third and first years have a day off, so Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Gasper and Ravel are lucky and can sleep. But for me, this will be another long day. I just hope the questions won't be too hard.

**So this wraps up the story of Cao Cao. But for Issei, there is no rest. Exam, harem, Ddraig who is still sleeping, vampiric feud of which they are part of as well due to having Gasper with them… There just seems to be no end of hard times for the Occult Research Club!**

**Now we know how Issei got hold of those orbs and what they do. Who are the remaining three that will help him acquire the last ones and what will their power be?**

**I'm still thankful for your sticking with the story for so long and I also hope you're still enjoying it. Review if you want and see you soon again! Though this time it might take more than a week, so please bear with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Surprise**

The battle with Cao Cao provided me with a challenge, but I thought it would be a tougher fight. It appears I worried too much about it and should study for my exams more. It's just 10 minutes before the start now and I'm fervently sweeping through my notes, hoping the questions won't be too hard.

The bell rings. It seems the moment of truth is here. We are sent in a huge hall that is full of tables. I didn't even know we have such a big hall in our school. We are seated, they call us by names and then we go to our designated spots. Matsuda, Motohama and I are seated a long way apart. Kiba is sitting in front of me. Xenovia, Irina and Asia are on the opposite side of the hall from me, seated next to each other.

After we are all seated, teachers start walking between the rows and give out our papers.

Wait a second. Is this really the semester test? The questions seem way too easy or is that just me? I look around quickly and I seem to not be the only surprised one. Apparently it is true that the questions are not hard. Well then, this is shaping to be easier than expected! This means I will have more time to think about other things. But first I have to answer everything.

It doesn't take me much time, but there were about ten people that finished before me, Asia and Kiba included. So I go outside to find them and wait for others. Ah, there they are, sitting on the stairs of the old school building.

"Hey! How did it go?"

"I-I thought it was supposed to be a tough test."

"I was a little surprised too, to be honest."

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"Yes?"

"You were amazing yesterday, you know? So effortless against a foe like Cao Cao… You are truly starting to become strong. I think your, um, method of obtaining those powers is weird, though."

Hey! The way I obtain my powers is the best way to obtain anything! Don't mock me now, man!

"W-what do you mean, weird?"

"Well, it's not really natural to gain powers by copulating."

You are saying that as if it's a bad thing. I quite enjoy it, you know?

"Heh, I guess."

I say that while rubbing my hair.

"I am truly wondering who are the remaining three that will give you the last three orbs. Do you know already who they are?"

This question caught me off guard!

"W-Well, not really. I-I mean… Hm…"

I never really thought about that. But the question is valid. Who are the last three I will get to have sex with to get those orbs? Could it be Shinra-senpai or some other Sitri girl? That would really be something special! What if it were a human girl? Would that still give me some sort of powers? Even though the only girls that like me are Devils.

"I-Ise-san, why do you have that look on your face?"

Shit! I got lost in lecherous thoughts! I don't know who it will be, of course. Well, whoever it will be, it will be a lot of fun! But first I have to train hard for the next foe who will undoubtedly be stronger than Cao Cao. And for now I have to concentrate on the five powers I already have.

As we are chatting away freely, Xenovia and Irina came over. We debate the test and how easy it actually was in contrast to what we were told. I mean, wasn't this supposed to be a school that's one of the best in the country and one of the hardest to get into? Did we really have teachers that were so good that it made us think the questions were easy? I figured they might have given us the wrong exam, one that was supposed to be for the first year students?

Then I saw a slender figure coming towards us. I couldn't quite see who it was because the sun was shining directly in my eye. It was definitely a girly figure, but it wasn't Rias or anyone from the Occult Research Club.

"Ise-kun, may I have a word with you?"

It was Kaichou! Did I do anything? I look at Kiba who was just as puzzled as I was. I don't dare to ask what's the meaning of this, so I just nod and go after her. She takes me to her office again.

"How was the exam, then?"

"I… It was… A bit easier than expected."

"Really? Or have you just studied extremely hard?"

"There were a lot of people who were looking just as amazed as me at the exam."

"This is definitely weird. It was not supposed to be this easy."

Saying that, she smirks! Wait, what? As I am just standing there looking stupid with mouth open in disbelief, she looks at me and smiles.

"Ise-kun… Anything wrong?"

"D-Did you… Did you j-just…?"

"What? Oh, no. I… Wasn't trying to say I did something like this. The President of the Student Council does not have the power to convince the teaching staff to give out easy exams. Apparently they decided on their own."

I am not quite buying it, but I won't try to oppose her. The last thing you want to do is get on Student Council President's bad side. And there is still that smile on her face that is never there! There is something different about her and I know it! I just don't know what it is that is different.

She stands up from her desk and gives me a stern look. I am honestly a bit afraid.

"Ise-kun, I want you to be honest now. There is one question I have to ask you."

"Y-Yes?"

"You see… I have told you I had a fiancé, right?"

"Yes."

"And that I don't have one anymore because he was stupid and I broke it off for that reason?"

"Yes."

"You see, lately I wasn't very happy with my status. Not the Council President status, I love it and I always will. My friends status. My male friends status, to be exact."

I'm not really sure I know where she's going with this, but I have a hunch.

"Ise-kun… Would you want to date me as well?"

What? Did I really hear her say those words? I'm taken aback! I don't know how to react.

"K-Kaichou, I…"

"Please, call me Sona when no one is around."

"I don't know if I can…"

"Why not?"

"It… It's so sudden, I need some acclimatisation to calling you like that. E-Even with Rias it took a long while before I became comfortable with calling her that."

"I see. Well, my question still stands."

I really don't know how to answer to that question! On one hand, Kaichou is a beautiful girl and I would not hesitate in saying yes, if only it weren't Kaichou. I don't know how Rias will react, or Akeno or Asia or Koneko. And especially I didn't know how Saji would react. He'd probably kill me if I did that.

"Ah… See… It's not that I wouldn't like it, you are very beautiful… I just… Umm… Is this because of my dragon nature?"

"Probably. But still, it's not only that. I think. It's a weird feeling for me, you know? I'm not very used to feeling… Like this."

"B-But… Please, don't understand me wrong, but I don't know how the girls of Occult Research Club would react."

"I'm sure they wouldn't be very angry. I don't even know what to do with a man in bed."

Kaichou! You don't have to tell me these things! This is way too direct!

"O-Okay, let's say they wouldn't mind. There is another dragon close to you, one that also sees me as his rival."

"Yes, Saji is also a dragon. But I have told you before that he is more like a brother to me."

"That's true, but please, understand. He'd kill me if I did that. Plus, now that he knows I had sex with most of Rias' peerage, he has undoubtedly set a similar goal for himself."

"Are you saying that out of respect for your rival or something else?"

"Definitely out of respect! Like I told you before, you are very beautiful and Saji has eyes for you. He is definitely not the only one that does. But he is definitely feeling like shit right now because he thinks he is so far behind me. He didn't even get a kiss from you yet and I did. On the forehead, but I did and he didn't. He may become very angry."

"So this is a definite no from you?"

"Please, don't be sad. It was not my intention! I'm a bad speaker, I just cannot say things the way I meant to. All I'm trying to say is, please give Saji a chance first. Then, if you realize he definitely isn't the right person, I can accept. Because of respect for my rival."

"You obviously respect Saji a great deal. You are very noble, Ise-kun. So, it is no for now. I understand. Can I kiss you, though?"

"I-I… Just… But no one can know, okay? It would kill Saji."

"Yes. I won't tell a soul."

As she says that, she is coming towards me, her purple eyes shining bright. She comes to me, then stops.

"I… Never kissed a guy before. C-Can you kiss me?"

Kaichou! You also have that side where you turn into a woman depending on a man? I watch in disbelief for a second, then put my hands around hers and pull her towards me. I approach her mouth and feel her breath on my lips for a moment before our lips are joined. She has very soft lips. Probably softer than Asia. She starts shaking a little, so I grab her a bit tighter so she doesn't fall. I lean out and she flails her hands around me, puts her head on my shoulder and starts gently crying.

"S-Sona… Did I do anything wrong?"

"N-No, Ise. It's just… Such a nice feeling, kissing a guy. I've never felt like this before. I… You… I don't make much sense, do I?"

"Actually, you do. I felt kinda similar when Rias kissed me for the first time."

"Rias is so… Lucky to have you. I will try to work out something between me and Saji. But if I don't like it, I can ask you again, right?"

"That's what I said. And I still stand by those words."

"So that's a deal, then. You can go now."

She morphed back into the tough Kaichou almost in an instant! I am very surprised at this! I bow my head, turn around and reach for the door handle.

"Ise-kun."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I-It's all right. Just don't mention this last bit to anyone, please."

"I won't."

So she hasn't changed perfectly. There is still some of that dependent persona in her voice.

I walk down the hallway, puzzled about today's events and not paying much attention to my surroundings. What went through my head in there? A year ago I would say yes without hesitation, just being overjoyed that a girl asked me that question. Hell, I would say yes two months ago! Is this the harem effect? Losing will for doing lecherous things, knowing there's always someone else who wants to be with you and you don't have to put effort into it? This can't be happening! I can't change so rapidly! Matsuda and Motohama would freak out if they heard I just denied Kaichou. I'm not even sure myself that it was the right thing to do. But it felt so unfair to Saji. He can never find out what happened today.

Outside the old school building there are still Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Asia. They all have a weird look on their faces. Of course, they are curious as to why Kaichou wanted to talk to me.

"Oh, well. Nothing very important. Just something about my Sacred Gear. She wants Saji to become even better Dragon King, so she asked how I keep a very close bond with Ddraig."

I am even amazed myself that I managed to tell such a meaningful lie!

We finally go home now. I don't even manage to get through house doors when Koneko is already on me, hugging me tightly. I hug her back.

After talking to everybody about the exam, we start talking about our missions and errands. I don't really listen, I'm still a bit dumbfounded at Kaichou's behaviour today. Koneko, who is sitting in my lap, of course sees something is wrong, so she goes with me to my room after the meeting.

"… Ise, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just still surprised how easy the exam was."

"… Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You know I cannot lie to you."

I am not really lying. It's true that I'm still surprised at the difficulty of the exam. Luckily she is satisfied with the answer and doesn't ask anything else and starts my sennjutsu therapy. So nice to feel her warmth on my body again!

**Hey! The story is finally back! Sorry for not updating it for a while. Many things had to be done, so I really didn't have time to write. The plan is to have at least 20 chapters, so nine more are definitely coming sometime soon.**

**Ise had a chance of obtaining the sixth orb, but he denied that chance? What is happening to him? What kind of change is this?**

**Review if you feel like it and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Does anyone know what is going on?**

Oh, the softness! It's almost like I am in heaven when Koneko uses sennjutsu on me. It appears that the affection the therapist feels towards the receiver positively impacts the power of therapy. I say so because lately I can feel stronger influx of energy. Is it that or has Koneko just got stronger?

''Koneko.''

''… Yes, Ise?''

''Have you gotten stronger?''

''… What do you mean?''

''I feel stronger energy from you when you use sennjutsu.''

''… Is it too much?''

''No! Just wondering. It feels really good.''

She looks at me with her cute eyes. She smiles.

''… I thought you wouldn't notice. I was training my Nekomata powers with Kuroka. She comes sometimes at night and she helps me.''

''But… You just let her in? Does anyone know?''

''… No. They can't, Ise!''

''I didn't plan to tell. It's your job.''

''… Thank you for being so understanding.''

I hug her and kiss her hair. Then I think of something.

''Koneko, you don't… bring her into my room, right?''

''… Well…''

''Koneko!''

''… She doesn't do anything because I won't let her. It's just that she has to see you from time to time or she wouldn't train me any more.''

''So she never did anything weird while in this room?''

''… No. I would feel it.''

''That's good. She may be your sister, but she is still on Vali team.''

''… I know. I just don't know any other Nekomata to help me, and Kuroka is one of the strongest Nekomata, so…''

''I understand. I don't hold it against you.''

''… Want to hold something else against me?''

She looks at me with a little devil in her eyes. I knew immediately what she meant. But there was a doorbell and before I knew it, the doors to my room opened and Ravel entered.

''Ise-san, you have visitors.''

''I'll come at once.''

I am not expecting anybody so I don't know what to expect. But I definitely don't expect this! There are Kuroka and Le Fay in our living room! Others are also there.

''Ise-sama, hello!''

Le Fay is her usual polite self. It's amazing how polite she is with everybody, she doesn't really fit in the Vali team. Other members are much more impulsive and reckless. She does everything with deadly precision and always thinks things over.

''Sekiryuutei-chin, good to see you again. It seems like only last week, though.''

I look down at Koneko, who just nods without saying anything. So it's less than a week since Kuroka was in my room. Well, I don't feel anything weird, so she couldn't have done much harm.

''We heard you had a tough battle, Sekiryuutei-chin.''

''How did you know?''

''Fufu, we know a lot of things, nya!''

''Doesn't matter, I guess. It wasn't as tough as I thought.''

''Ise-sama says that after such a battle… He really is a fearless Dragon!''

''We heard that you have some new powers, nya. So we decided to come check them out, nya!''

I'm surprised at Kuroka's words!

''Y-You… What do you m-mean, check them out? Just the two of you? What about other members of your team?''

''We h-heard it was female-exclusive.''

Le Fay says that shyly. I don't know how to react to this.

''We also heard that the powers aren't complete yet, nya. That they need some… Addition to become the perfect circle, should I say, nya?''

I widen my eyes in disbelief! They know everything already? Ravel also looks at me, waiting for what I'll say.

''I… Yes, they aren't complete yet. In fact, I have to collect three more powers. I don't know where, though.''

''And how do you go about colecting these powers exactly, Ise-san?''

Ravel asks that. I don't know if I should answer truthfully or not. But before I can say anything, Kuroka starts talking.

''I heard it needs something lecherous, nya! Veeeery lecherous.''

A wide smile runs across her face. Hey! Don't say things like that in front of my innocent kouhai!

''I should have known. That is how Ise-san gained his powers up to now. But they are stronger than earlier ones, so I thought it was finally something he worked hard for.''

''Hey! Just because something is lecherous doesn't mean it isn't hard work!''

I say that!

''Ara, ara, it is definitely hard work, ufufu.''

Akeno! What are you saying? Don't do that! Koneko hugs me tightly. At least someone doesn't tease me.

''Shirone, what are you doing, nya?''

Oh, shit! She doesn't know about us yet? Fuck! That can't be good.

''Shirone, what have you been doing with Sekiryuutei-chin to be so close to him?''

Koneko's face turns red and she doesn't say anything. She just buries her head in my chest. This makes me feel a bit uncomfortable because I don't know what to anticipate from Le Fay and mostly Kuroka. But as Kuroka doesn't stop asking, Koneko says it.

''… I love Ise-san, Nee-sama.''

''I'm starting to guess how the powers were acquired, nya. How lewd, Sekiryuutei-chin! I don't really know what to make of this, nya.''

Something bad is going to happen, I know it.

''Well, to be honest with you, Ise-sama, we wanted to see what kind of powers you have. Could you please demonstrate them for us, great Oppai Dragon?''

Le Fay is a big fan of my character. It's kind of cute, to be honest, for a terrorist girl to be a big fan of some child programme. Since I once said to never let my fans down, I had to accept the plea, even though it is quite dangerous to show off to an enemy. So I take them down to our training room after a short nod from Azazel.

Once we arrive in that room, I position myself at the middle of it and concentrate on my magic power.

''Wait, so it works without Balance Breaker, nya?''

''Yes, Kuroka, it is different from everything we've seen from Ise before.''

Rias says that while I'm still concentrating.

[Mystic Nature Activate!]

As I already think I won't be able to pull it off, I feel a strange rush through my body and a circle appears. It has eight holes in it and five of them slowly charge with different colour orbs. Le Fay looks ecstatic and Kuroka suspicious.

''Can you show what exactly those orbs do, nya?''

''Not so sure I want to show my enemies everything.''

''Then just one orb, please, Sekiryuutei-chin.''

This is a hard decision for me. Under no circumstances I cannot show Akeno's and Rias' orbs, they would destroy this room. Koneko's would be too easy for her to find out, Xenovia's isn't anything much and Asia's is, well, tactically too good.

''I can let you choose between the silver and white orb.''

''Then I choose white, nya.''

''Step closer.''

She positions herself a few metres away from me.

''White orb, attack!''

[White Cat Overtime Strike!]

A horde of white cat familiars jumps at Kuroka who tries to dodge them. Her agility is really impressive! She dodges most of them.

''This is obviously Shirone's power. But it only scratches a little. Are all attacks this weak, nya?''

''Try to close your wounds.''

As I say that, she tries to use Nekomata powers to close the wound but fails and more blood starts dripping from the scratch wounds.

''You see, it's a damage over time attack. It's slowly depleting your power and life force. As of now, only Asia can heal these wounds. We haven't tested it on Phoenix tears yet, so we don't know how it would react to that. Asia, heal her, please.''

''Y-Yes, at once!''

As Kuroka is engulfed in green light of Asia's healing power Le Fay looks at me in admiration.

''I'm impressed, Sekiryuutei-chin, nya. It's actually a useful attack unlike some other attacks of yours.''

Hey!

''And I also think I know how it was collected. Seems like so much fun, nya. Shirone, was he good?''

You can't ask that! That has to be against some kind of rules or laws, right? Not that she cares much for rules since she's a terrorist, but still. Koneko turns red again.

''… Heavenly.''

Koneko! What will happen to me now? You shouldn't say that! I think. Or should she?

''Nyaa? What did you say, Shirone?''

''… I said he was heavenly, Nee-sama''

''Oh, this will be a lot more fun than I thought, nya!''

Afterwards we went upstairs and had some tea. Then they left and I felt something in my pocket. I said to myself I'd look at it after they leave. It was a piece of paper. All it said was: 'I will come again tonight. I have to ask you something. Le Fay.'

Just what would she have to ask me? Does it have something to do with the contract with a magician every Devil needs? If it was that, I'd have to ask Ravel about it, she is my manager, after all.

I go to my room again to think about this, but of course Koneko is there on the bed, waiting for me.

''… Now where were we?''

She has a certain look in her eyes I haven't seen before. Actually I did, but she wasn't herself then. Is she in heat again? Can't be, she doesn't look like then. I like that look, to be perfectly honest. It's some kind of a mix between an innocent little girl and a very experienced girl from some of my ero-manga. I come to bed and kiss her. She grabs onto me and throws me on the bed. She is so strong! Kuroka must be training her very hard! She climbs on top of me and assumes the lead.

''… You know, I wasn't lying before.''

''When? In the living room or in the training room?''

''… Both.''

''I love you too, Koneko.''

I feel her tiny oppai gently grazing my skin through our clothes. She takes my hands and places them on her butt. Such a firm butt, how didn't I notice this earlier? It feels so nice caressing it!

''… I have a condom for today. I want you to explode inside, but not to impregnate me.''

She says it with authority and I have no intention do disagree. It is something I wanted to do since I lost my virginity to Rias. I read somewhere that exploding inside is a great experience that must be felt at least once.

Koneko starts slowly to undress me. I try to undress her, but she won't allow me. After she undresses me, she starts to gently stroke my part. Then she undresses and comes to me again, offering me her part. I start licking slowly and am soon rewarded with her quiet sobs and irregular breathing. After a while she moves away and brings a condom from her clothes that are lying on the floor now. Before putting the condom on, she licks my part once or twice. After putting it on, she positioned her part immediately above mine and slowly started to slide down. She was still so tight, even though I didn't feel as much as without a condom. I did feel the warmth of her insides, but clearly she wasn't using bouchuujutsu, because I didn't feel that kind of warmth. Maybe the condom blocked it?

''… Nya! Nya!''

She is quietly moaning as she slides up and down faster and faster. The faster she's going, the more I feel the tension building up. Her moans are growing louder as tension builds up inside her as well. Then she stops and closes her lips around mine. Her tongue starts to explore my mouth and I battle it weakly. Then she slowly stops kissing me, lengthening and thinning the strand of saliva that connected our mouths as she slides down my part again. The pressure builds rapidly from here in both of us. Before long, I feel that I can't hold back my explosion. Her moans are becoming louder again as well.

''Kyaa-!''

''… Kyaa-!''

It appears we both explode at the same time. I feel the pumping sensation in the tight space of Koneko's part and she screams silently every time it pulses. I also breathe harder everytime I feel a pulse.

''… That feeling…''

''Yes, that was amazing.''

After our bodies calm down, she slides off my part and lies on my side, putting her head on my chest.

''… We have to repeat this as soon as possible.''

''Yes.''

I wasn't able to speak much more than that. It exhausted me quite a bit. Koneko was her usual quiet self, but with a very cute smile on her face. She kissed my chest a few times.

As I regain some of my thinking ability, I start to think about Le Fay's letter again. What does she need to ask me and why didn't she do it before? Why does she have to come tonight and will she be alone? Should I talk to Ravel about this? I guess I have to wait until evening to get my answers. Up till then I'll just enjoy the embrace of my cute little Koneko.

**Hey, guys (and gals?), a new chapter is here! How did you like it? What is Le Fay up to? What will Kuroka do now that she is quite sure about Ise's way of gaining powers? All will be answered in due time. Until then, (new readers) please tell me what you think of the story so far or (old readers) just about this chapter.**

**Again, thanks for sticking with the story up to this point. Next week there might not be an update, as I don't know if I'll have the connection yet. Just to warn you. Enjoy!**


End file.
